


The Wonder(ful) Years /那些年

by aDream



Series: The Wonder(ful) Years/那些年 [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: AU-High School, Blackmail, Coming Out, Kid Fic, M/M, Teenagers, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDream/pseuds/aDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>学校AU，关注在Peter Burke和Neal Caffrey之间从幼儿园到他们高中的友谊（超越友谊）。为了这一个故事，所以人物的年龄都差不多（Peter比Neal大一岁）。这个故事设定在纽约的中产阶级郊区（Westchester County），大约在1970-1983年间。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At The Playground 在操场

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wonder(ful) Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/421858) by [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan). 



Chapter 1: At The Playground 在操场  
幼儿园学前班 --- 在操场  
“过来，甜心。这儿没什么可怕的。”

Neal拖着他的脚，他今天不想在操场玩。“不要怕.” 他今年五岁了，对于五岁来说害怕荡秋千和滑滑梯以及丛林健身房是件很愚蠢的事情。在他爸爸带他过来玩的时候他并不害怕的。因为他爸爸会确保他的安全和保证没有人可以伤害他。

“看看那些孩子 – 你不想过去和他们玩吗？”  
有一些孩子和他差不多大，但看起来比他大的孩子有更多。和比他大的孩子玩一点都不好玩。

“不，想回家。”他用力拉着他妈妈的手。在家里有一大盒蜡笔和一叠新的纸。也不会有任何人在他还没准备好时推他下滑梯弄得他撕破衣服和流鼻血。

“Neal，宝贝---你和你父亲来时你很享受的。你知道操场是很有趣的。”他恨他妈妈用这种样子的声音说话。她听起来就像是他妈妈想和他达成一个协议，但是他知道这意味着他们就要去做她要想做的事，而且抱怨和哭泣也不会能让她改变主意。就算他任性撒娇也一样。然而他已经是一个大男孩了，他很快就要开始去大学校了，在大学校里的大男孩不会这样做的。

所以Neal不情愿的走进了公园，紧紧的抓着他妈妈的手。当他们停在操场的边缘时，他抬头看着她。她握了握他的手。“没事的，Neal。我就在这里，看着你。你会没事的。”

Neal的眼睛盯在秋千上。他爱那种飞翔在高处的感觉，抓着链子伸直脚，就像他可以跳起来永远的飞着。他松开了他妈妈的手，他自己的出汗的小手掌突然间冷了下来、“Mommy？”

“去吧，我就在这。”她伸出手摸过他的卷发。Neal甩了甩他的头，他有点讨厌当她这么做的时候。他慢慢走了一步然后又一步，橡胶做的地面在他的运动鞋下发出黏糊糊的吱吱响。一个孩子从其中一个秋千上跳了下来，Neal跑过去抓住了座位。

但是却被一个大孩子给阻挡了。一个真的很大的孩子有着一头稻草黄的头发和小小的蓝色眼睛，那让Neal想起了故事书里面的怪兽。“这是我的，滚开，小屁孩。”

“不，它不是。”Neal没有放手然后那个男孩就把他推到了地上。Neal站了起来但是在他还未决定是为了秋千而斗争还是跑回他妈妈那的时候，另外一个男孩插进了他们的中间。

“Hey --- 那不是你的。”那个孩子抓着秋千，但是那个推了Neal的男孩没有放手。

“是我的，”他回复道。铁链子在两个孩子都抓着座位的时候乱动着。

“离开他 – 他先到这的。”另一个男孩，他或许是一年级的，正竟然在为他和他玩秋千的权利辩护。

“不管。我想要。就是我的。”黄发男孩仍然不放手，他仰起他的下巴。“想做些什么吗。Burke the Jerk?”

“滚开，Garrett – 如果你不，那我就会告诉所有人我看见你挖鼻孔还吃鼻屎。”

“你敢！”那孩子已经半松开了秋千然后握了拳。

“对，我敢，然后如果你打了我，我还会告诉他们你仍然尿床。”

那个男孩 --- Garrett --- 脸变红起来，看上去像是他准备要哭出来了。“拿去，我一点都不想要了。只有婴儿才会玩秋千。”他跑开了。

Neal等着那个大孩子坐上秋千，但是他只是一直抓着。

“过来吧 – 你不是想玩？”

Neal点了点头小心翼翼的靠近。他希望这个孩子不会等到在他做下来之前把他推开。他跳上去然后坐稳。他的大腿靠着那暖暖的橡胶感觉很好。他正准备要起来却发现那个孩子还站在那。

“Thanks.”

男孩笑了。“Hey，不用谢。我是Peter。”

Neal也笑了。“我是Neal。”他想了一会，记起了他的礼貌。“你想要先玩吗？”他咬着他的嘴唇，希望Peter会说不。

“Nah—我等一下再说。”

“’kay.” Neal将他的脚尖点地试着向后推，但是他就是矮了一点点。那个秋千就像是没动一样。

“想要我推你一把吗？”

“Yeah。”Neal咧嘴笑了笑。“我们现在是朋友吗？”有一个大孩子做朋友是一件很好的事。

Peter耸了耸肩。“当然，为什么。”他将秋千往后拉，然后给了Neal一个加了助跑的一记推 --- 最好的那种，就像他爸爸做的那样。Neal荡的很高，紧紧的抓住链子将他的双脚指向那夏天蓝蓝的天空。

他正在翱翔。


	2. Chapter 2: Dodge Ball/躲避球

四年级—躲避球

现在正在下雨。这意味着他们的课间休息要去体育场。虽然不是所有的孩子。一年级和二年级在放映室看电影，而三年级和四年级就得到了所有球的独占权，以及一个半小时的篮球场和翻滚垫的所有权。

“想要玩接球吗？”

Phil Kramer算是一个朋友，他住在街道下然后他们的妈妈互相认识。他停过一会学，所以重读了幼儿园。Peter的妈妈要他对Phil好一点，因为他在社交上有一点问题（他的妈妈说的）所以并没有什么朋友。说实话，Peter不是很喜欢这个比他大的这个男孩。他不聪明，他通常闻起来就像肝香肠（liverwurst）或者吞拿鱼又或者他妈妈给他中午做午餐的培根（甚至更糟），以及他很小气。他喜欢欺负任何一个比他聪明的人，或者任何打不赢他的人。

但是Peter不能告诉他妈妈这些，因为他妈妈会很失望的看着他。他同意让Phil来他家玩一会，但是从来都不会让他进房间或者玩他最喜爱的玩具。他做过一次，Phil偷了他最喜欢的战斗机器人而且故意拆了他最好的火柴盒车子的三个轮子。

最大的问题是那个孩子一直贴着他像是糟糕的味道。他总是在午餐时坐在Peter的附近，课间独占着他一个人。就像今天。他不想和Phil玩接球。当整个教室被从午餐室移到体育馆时，Peter撇到了Neal Caffrey被一大群三四年级的孩子环绕着。看起来他正在组织着什么游戏。

Peter喜欢Neal，就算他比他大一年级。Neal是Phil Kramer的反面，他很好也很聪明，他是很多好的东西。他们在一起上法语课，Neal却已经可以数数数到100和说一些简单的句子了。

所有人都喜欢Neal --- 就算是大一些的孩子。他是操场的国王，但是只要他还需要对笨蛋好，闻起来像Phil，他永远都不会成为Neal的圈子里的一部分。

“所以，到底是想玩还是不想玩？”Phil扔了一个粉色的橡胶球给他。那打到他的肩膀。

Peter走去捡回Phil的球（那有绝大的可能是他的球但是Phil从他的桌子上顺来的）。那球滚向了Neal和那群围绕着他的孩子。Neal捡起了它然后笑着给回了Peter。

“我们准备玩躲避球 – 想和我们一起玩吗？”

Peter笑了笑，正准备接受这个邀请，但他回头看见了Phil --- 他正怒气冲冲的看着他们。

“他也可以玩。”Neal太好人了，Peter不太确定他是真心邀请还是什么的。

他大声的喊，“想玩躲避球吗？”Phil动作缓慢的走过来，当然他想玩。Peter叹了口气，然后Neal对上了他对眼睛。

“你可以做队长。”其他孩子发出了抱怨 – Neal从来都不会偏心任何人当他组织一个游戏时，但是Peter并不是平常的队员。Neal转过去面向其他孩子。“让他做队长 – 他从来都没有机会。”

Phil在他旁边喘气，耳语道“先选我，先选我。”如果不是他必须这样做他根本不会考虑选上Phil。

Neal挑选先，而那是一个奇怪的选择 – 一个带着很大的傻傻的眼镜的矮子。Peter从他的童年记忆里含糊的记得。他见过他在操场和Neal在一起。Peter的头一个选择是Clinton Jones，Neal选了Diana Berrigan挑选继续着，最后就还没被选的就只有Phil和Andy woods，他或许甚至比Phil更讨厌。Phil的脸很红而且很生气，但是Peter没有管那么多。除了他觉得选择Andy在他的队伍里会比和Phil相处更加艰难。

他选了Phil然后游戏开始了。孩子们混乱的抢着到处乱飞的球。Peter扔出的球打到了Diana。当她出局时，她朝他吐了吐舌头。什么人扔了球而Peter出于本能的躲开了。由小Elizabeth Mitchell扔出的球离他只有一英寸和他插身而过打中了Clinton。

混战进行的激烈而且快速，很快两边各剩下了两位玩家。Peter很吃惊的看到Phil仍然还在游戏里—他并不是十分擅长运动。他不是很擅长任何东西，真的。Neal还在，以及他的朋友Mozzie。  
躲避球有几条规则，其中一条是你从来不被允许直接瞄准裤裆或者脸，特别是如果那个孩子带着眼镜。当然有时候会有意外，但是你不会故意做这个。

Mozzie将球扔向Phil，但是错过了。Peter看着他表现出来一个非常丑恶的表情然后将他的球有多用力就多用力的扔向了小个子的脸。Mozzie倒了，他的眼镜破了，鼻子也在流血。Ellie Mitchell 大喊”No!” Neal扔掉了他自己的球然后跪在他的朋友边帮他。在任何课间监督员能跑过来之前，Phil捡起Neal放弃掉的球然后瞄准了Neal的头。

晚一些时候，Peter会发誓至少有一分钟时间在Mozzie倒下和Phil对Neal做神风特工队*（kamikaze，二战日本空军敢死队），但是那可能不会超过几秒。Neal，他的鼻子也在流血，他站起来和Phil对峙着，用他的头撞向他的肚子。Peter插了进来然后拉开Neal。Karmer往后退了一步，笑得像一个傻瓜。

Peter看着Neal，血从他的脸上留下来，嘴唇皱着，蓝色的眼睛被愤怒填满。Peter只说了一句“我来搞定这个。”

Neal往后退。有那么一瞬间围着他们的孩子都安静了。Phil 那个Poison Phil正笑得想傻瓜，在周围向空气抬着拳像是他就是穆罕默得.阿里（美国著名拳击手）。Peter走向他。

“你刚刚看到了吗？我赢了！我赢了！”

Peter向他全力一击。他打中了他的脸，要多用力就有多用力。有一种有什么东西在他的拳头下碎了的感觉，突然间滚烫的鲜血到处都是。Kramer短暂的惊讶了一下，说真的，那是Peter。在他生命中，他从来没有打过另外一个孩子。Karmer反应了过来然后向Peter甩了过来，但是Peter躲掉了然后又给了Phil他拳，在肚子那里。

突然，这个体育场就被“打架，打架，打架，打架”充满了，他打着，踢着，锤着，像是在用生命在打架。Phil在他脸上打了一拳，但是Peter陷入着某种狂暴中以至于他并没有特别的感觉。

就像这场打架来的突然，它也结束的很快。他们被两个大叫着停止的大人给拉开了。当然卑鄙的小Phil被多打了一拳，而Peter也尝到了血的滋味。

他被催促到了校长办公室和Phil和Neal一起。Mozzie被送到了医务室。

他们三个坐在木凳上，和Mr. Oswald, 体育场的老师看着他们。Phil在房间的一边，Peter和Neal在另一边。他看向Neal，他被打到的地方开始变黑了。Peter想他应该看起来更糟。他感觉他的鼻子肿了，他的嘴唇也是。或许还有一个牙齿松了。他小心的抬起一只手去碰了碰他的眼睑，那很疼。

Neal向他贴近过来，完全无视Mr. Oswald的注视。他小声说道，“Thanks.”  
Peter笑了，在他肿起的嘴唇允许的范围内。“You’re welcome.” 他没有机会在说些其他的什么了。校长，Mr. Hughes, 叫了他们全部进去办公室。当Neal对他笑了的时候，Peter觉得任何他会得到的停学的惩罚都值得了。


	3. Chapter 3: Little League/小同盟

七年级 --- 小同盟

第九场的结尾，比分是3-2，Peter Burke在三垒，Clinton Jones在二垒，两个出局。这是他们赢这场比赛的最后一个机会。如果他们赢了，那么Jayhawks会得到一个在冠军赛的机会，这也将是他们的球队第一次晋级到下一场比赛。

Neal重新系了他的鞋带，确保袜子穿好，在他走上本垒之前拉好了拉链。他对没有拉好拉链就上打击场有种莫名的恐惧。那重来都没有发生过，但是它可以发生。如果真的发生，那会事一个很糟糕的事情。

教练让他在第七局的时候上了场，所以这会是他的第二次做打手。第一次他被三振出局了，因为他看到了什么东西。Neal只是简单的呆在了垒上。或许是因为他的继父，Vincent Adler，今天在观众席上的原因。

Neal讨厌这个他妈妈在他十一岁生日之后嫁的这个男人—这就是他的生日礼物。他不在乎他是一个很有钱的有很多东西的男人，他不在乎他和他妈妈从他们的那个会漏水的房子移到了在Upper Brookville的大公寓。比起和他呆在那个有嵌入式游泳池，绵延起伏的草坪和同居在一起的女管家，他更喜欢拥有一个小小的后院然后每周六早上起来做家务。

Neal在他第一次见到Vincent Adler的时候就知道他要讨厌他了。他就是一个不折不扣的混蛋，将他的果酱猫*，Ceci，锁在了地下室就因为他过敏。在他宣布了他要与他妈妈结婚的时候，他就说那只猫“必须要走”。他不能够忍受她的毛，那让他生病。那更像是一个混蛋怕Ceci会弄脏他白色的地毯和白色的沙发以及白色的窗帘。他很担心Vincent Adler会让他们把Ceci安乐死，如果他们找不到收养的人家的话。当他妈妈告诉他他的Aunt Ellen会照顾Ceci的时候他大大松了一口气，而且Neal可以过一段时间就去看望她一次。

Vincent Adler—他总是用他的全名来喊他，从来都不是“Vincent”或者”Mr . Adler”还有就是他拒绝叫他“爸爸”或者“父亲”在他的脑海里更不用说当着他的面了—是一个卑鄙小人而且真就是个洁癖狂。他喜欢所有东西都看起来完美，一点点小的灰尘污迹都忍受不了。他甚至要求Neal的房间也要和其他地方的一样。没有海报贴在墙上，或者游戏，没有任何私人物品被允许摆出来，如果没有地方放它们，那么就扔掉。

Neal完全不明白为什么他妈妈要嫁给这个男人。在他只有八岁的时候他爸爸就被杀了，从那以后他们两个在一起生活的完全没有问题。他爸爸在做警察的时候是一个英雄，然后Vincent Adler厌恶这一点。他不允许Neal挂他爸爸穿着蓝色警服的照片，或者在他爸爸试着拦截一个抢匪时被杀掉后，纽约市长给他—或者给他妈妈的装着他父亲的徽章和奖状的盒子。

那些东西必须被装起来，因为Vincent Adler不喜欢他们。Neal必须总是检查他们有被好好的锁在他的衣柜里，因为他确信，如果被他的继父知道了他们在那里，他一定会拿走他们并毁掉。

然后比这一切都要糟糕的，比送走Ceci要遭，比不被提及他父亲或者不允许拥有他私人物品要遭，遭过他妈妈觉得太阳在Vincent Adler的屁股闪闪发光的是他继父看向他的眼神，特别是当他妈妈不在的时候。他吓到Neal了。他盯着他然后舔着他的嘴唇。那让他觉得很奇怪也很糟糕，每当Vincent Adler想伸手碰他时，Neal都会小心的躲开。然而这让事情变得更加糟糕，因为这会让Adler更加生气和令人讨厌。他从来都不叫喊，他只是在冰冷中将人撕成一片片的，恐怖的声音。他会告诉他，他一点用都没有，一点价值都没有，他什么东西都不是。

Neal不清楚为什么今天Vincent Adler回来看比赛。但是他正坐在第一排，就在栏杆的后面，一垒的那边。他很认真的看着，就像是他想要在这里一样。但是他却并不喝彩或者干些其他什么。他只是盯着Neal，用着那种毛骨悚然的激烈的眼神。

这一次Neal觉得要用他的左手来打—这样他就不用在他击打时看着Vincent Adler。第一球有一点低，Neal有没挥杆。下一球高了，而且擦过他的背。Neal向后退出了球场，深吸了一口气。他控制不住自己—他看向他的继父。那有些另外的东西在那，一些他说不出名字的东西，那让他觉得很恶心。

Neal踏回垒上，完美的一击。就像是所有人都安静了—没有哨子，没有尖叫的孩子和父母。一点声音都没有，除了当球棒击中球时发出的撞击声。Neal没有等着去看球到底落在哪里—他只是丢下球棒开始奔跑。接着的一瞬间，所以的尖叫和喝彩有回来了，在他跑到一垒的时候，他的整个队伍都从休息处冲了出来。

他回头看。Peter已经跑回了本垒，Clinton也不远了。而他们的对手还在试着追他的球，他的球落在了球场的边缘。Neal可以继续向前，但是这次比赛已经赢了。

Neal将他的帽子扔向天空，看向教练—实际上是Peter的爸爸—看看他可不可以也加入到庆祝里面。教练点了点头然后他便跑回了本垒。什么人—也许是Peter，也许是Clinton—给了他一个熊抱将他抱起，然后所有人一窝蜂的全涌了进来。

他让球赛打点*赢了，那一瞬间他感觉他就像是Luck Skywalker*打出了将Death Star击毁的一击。庆祝进行了几分钟，直到教练提醒他们要做一个好的运动员。他们站成一排和对方球员一个个握手。

队伍解散，孩子们跑过去收拾他们的工具以及找他们的父母，同伴然后回家。  
现在他的妈妈嫁给了Vincent Adler，她有更多比来看他比赛要重要的事情去做了，尽管她通常都会抽时间几周六过来看一次。除了那些突发事件。Neal可以和Gordon Taylor一起骑单车回家，他住在离Adler的公寓一公里远的地方。但是既然他的继父来看比赛了，Gordon和他的伙伴就没有等他就离开了。Neal从球场捡起他的球棒和帽子，然后走到休息处拿他的手套和换掉他的防滑鞋。他不知道Vincent Adler是开那辆新的德国车还是那个豪华轿车，但是不管怎样，他都不会让他穿着这个进车里的。

Neal花了不少时间。他不想和他的继父一起回家；他从来就不行单独和他一起。他捡起他的球棒，手套和鞋子，不情愿的走出休息处。就像是他的脚不想要工作一样。它似乎要用永远的时间从比赛场地走到他继父在等着他的停车场。

Vincent Adler开着他的进口跑车上面有着遮光罩点缀的点，看起来就像是一个和平的象征。

他的继父示意他走过来。Neal的脚像是灌了铅，完全不能移动。所以他站在那里，看着Vincent Adler，他正对着他笑。Neal艰难的吞了一下口水，感觉到腹部冰冷。

“恭喜你，儿子—你赢了比赛。”

Neal含糊着说了句谢谢。他讨厌Adler叫他“儿子”

他的继父向前走来，而Neal试着躲开，但是他离他太近以至于他发现自己被圈在了男人的手臂里。他能够闻到他的古龙水和他的汗味，令人作呕的甜腻。

“你是我的好孩子，对吗？”男人圈着他，低声轻语道。他拍了拍他然后抚摸着他的头发，Neal几乎不能呼吸。这感觉不对，很恶心，他努力挣脱他继父的手臂。

“放开我！放开我！”他的声音很模糊，Adler仍然不松手，Neal踢了他一脚然后得到了自由。他想要逃走，但是Adler抓住了他的手臂。他的脸变得通红，流着汗而且很生气。

“我猜你觉得你自己是个英雄。但是你只不过是一个运气不错的失败者。一个哭泣的婴儿，一个失败者。”Adler没有吼叫，但是那些单词在这个寂静的傍晚显得十分尖锐。

他努力的想要阻止着眼泪，但是他们还是流了下来。那该死的眼泪从他的脸颊滚落让他像是一个婴儿般，Adler就如以前一般残忍。

 

因为他的爸爸是教练，所以Peter总是在公园里留到最后。爸爸要保证球员休息处那里干净整洁，这个场地和所以其他工具全部整理完毕，以及所以的关于这个比赛的文书工作做完。他并不介意多留一会，特别是当外面环境很不错的时候。那里有一个靠近停车场的野餐桌，他会在那里等着，如果他爸爸需要很长的时间整理完。

今天和平常一样。他坐在桌子上，舒展着身体，看着天空的云飘过，回想着今天的比赛。那是一场很好的比赛，特别是在第九局的时候。他的奔跑奠定了它，而Clint赢了那场比赛，但是说真的，这一次的胜利是属于Neal的。是他的最后一击让他们得到了那分。他爱这样的比赛—在最后的关头反败为胜。是他父亲告诉他这个词组的。  
有松鼠在橡胶树的阴影下，Peter看着他们互相追逐了一圈又一圈。那看起来很好玩但是有点没有意义。他的脑袋冒出一个奇怪的想法，你怎么可以从来都没有见过松鼠婴儿的？

一个愤怒的声音打断了他的思绪。

“我猜你觉得你自己是个英雄。但是你只不过是一个运气不错的失败者。一个哭泣的婴儿，一个失败者。”

Peter坐了起来看向那个声音的发源地。他看见了一个男人和一个穿着蓝色和金色相间的Jayhawks的毛织运动衣的男孩。那是Neal，那个正在和他讲话的人是他的爸爸。但是怎么会有一个人的爸爸对着他的孩子说这些话？

“你第一次打击被三振出局—你就像是个傻瓜一样站在那里，让那三个完美的球经过你。”

Neal说了些什么，但是Peter听不到。

“你不要给我回嘴。”大量的辱骂也跟随而来，Peter感到他自己脸都要因为那些词语而烧红了。那个男的并没有使用什么不好的语言或者其他什么的，他也没有在叫喊。他只是在贬低Neal，告诉他他如何的一文不值，他是多么的愚蠢和无用；告诉他他有多么的失败和令人失望。Peter不能明白—Neal在今天的比赛里是英雄，他也是一个好孩子。所有人都喜欢他，Peter喜欢他。他一直都是，就算他们并没有真正的在放学后一起出去过。Neal是真的很聪明，聪明到他可以跳过一级，现在他和Peter在同一个班级了。

既然这样，Neal的父亲怎么可以对他说些那么难听的话？

Peter一心一意的听着，甚至没有注意到他自己的父亲已经来到他身后。“儿子？怎么了？”

在Peter回答之前，Neal的爸爸的声音也传了过来，“你总是在让我失望，Neal。你自己找方法回家吧。如果你敢和你妈妈抱怨，我会让你后悔的。”

他们看着那个男人坐进那个发光的进口车开车离去，留下Neal站在那里。Peter抬头看向他爸爸，而他爸爸拍了拍他的肩膀，轻轻推了他一下。“去做一个朋友吧。”

Peter并不是很清楚要怎么做，也不太确定他爸爸的指令。他向Neal走过去，然后简单的说了句“Hey”去宣布了他的到来。

Neal的头转了过来，Peter并不惊讶在他的脸上看到了眼泪，而他很快地擦掉了。“你在这做什么？”

“我—刚刚。。。”他并不像让事情变得更糟。“我刚刚在等我爸爸整理完。对不起。。。我听到了你爸说的话。我没有偷听。”

“他不是我爸。我真正的爸爸死了。Vincent Adler只是一个我妈妈改嫁的男人。”

“I’m sorry.” Peter不清楚他为什么要道歉。他的继父是一个混蛋又不是他的错。

Neal没有注意到他的道歉。“在我八岁时，我爸爸被一个强盗给杀了。他为了保护别人被枪击了三次。”

Peter不知道他该说些什么，所以他只好再次道歉。

“他是一个警察英雄. Vincent Adler是一个大蠢蛋。我希望我妈妈从来都没有嫁给过他。”

Neal将他的球棒架到肩膀上然后便开始向外走，但是那不对。Peter看向他爸爸，他爸爸点了点头。“Hey！”

Neal转过身。“Yeah？”

“想来我家吃晚饭吗？”Peter考虑着这样做行不行所以再次看向他爸爸。他给了他一个点头和笑容。“我们有烤香肠和汉堡。”

Neal站在那—看向马路又看回Peter。“结束后你爸爸能带我回家吗？”

他爸爸走过来。“当然—那不会是个一个问题，Neal。你觉得到了我们家后打电话给你妈妈告诉她你在哪里怎么样？这样她就不会担心你了。”

Neal在脸上摆出一个好笑的表情。“我妈妈不会在意的。她和我的继父今晚要去一个很大的舞会。”

Peter看向他爸爸，那听起来全都不对。为什么父母会丢下自己的孩子？为什么Neal的妈妈会不在乎他在哪里？他的父母并不是完美的，他们有时候会让他发疯，但是他一直都知道他们爱着他。

他爸爸拍了拍Peter的肩膀给了他一个安慰，然后他对Neal说，“不管怎样你都应该给她打个电话—她是你妈妈。”

Neal最终还是同样了。“Okay，我会告诉Mrs . Barkley—她会留一个信息给我母亲的。”Neal加了一句“她是管家。”

Peter想他从来没有见过任何人像Neal一样迷惘。这让他的胸口疼，就像上次Satchmo在吃了一些他不该吃的东西后生病了一样，那一次他们都觉得他就要死了。他又回想到Neal在学校里，他几乎是每一个人的朋友。但是他却从来都没见过他和谁一起出去过，除了那个奇怪的孩子，Moz。他爸爸的话语还在耳边回响，做一个朋友。他将他的一个手臂搭上了Neal的肩膀，轻推他进入车里。Neal僵硬了一下但是没有躲开。  
他们挤进他爸爸的雪佛兰的后座，摇下窗户，听着收音机里洋基的比赛一路回到家里。Neal一直盯着窗外路过的风景直到Peter和他爸爸开始讨论今天的比赛，解剖着一局又一局。Neal这一次也在他们到达房子的时候加入进来了，他看起来就像是已经忘记掉了他和他继父的那一幕。他正在谈论着他的一击，那赢了比赛的一击，而Peter小心翼翼的堆积了许多赞美Neal的词。并不是他不值得。他看到了他父亲在后视镜里骄傲的看着他，相视一笑。

Peter的爸爸停好了车，然后他们一起跑向了房子。Peter将他的球棒和手套扔在花园的长凳上然后拽着Neal进房。他妈妈正在厨房，准备着晚餐的东西，Satchmo在后院，Peter觉得他简直是这个世界上最幸运的孩子。

“这是谁啊？”他妈妈笑着看向Neal，Neal伸出他的手介绍了他自己。当然他妈妈温柔的表扬了Neal的礼仪。

“Peter带着你朋友去清理干净，你爸爸会在十分钟内将烧烤架子准备好。”她转向Neal。“我希望你已经饿了，我们有汉堡，热狗，如果我儿子没有吃完所有的黄瓜那么还有沙律。”她打掉了他伸向碗的手。“甜品会是冰淇淋和派。”

“Smores*也有？”Peter央求道。

“如果你爸爸没有吃完所有的Hershey巧克力，是的，你可以做一些Smores。如果没有了，你就乖乖吃妈妈特制苹果派和冰淇淋。”

Neal看向Peter就像他不敢相信他刚刚听到了什么。Peter知道他妈妈已经做了很多东西了，但是他不介意。事实上他甚至有些自豪。他将Neal拖出厨房，走向房子后面的浴室。“我们可以在这里清理干净。”

那里只有一个水池而Peter试着不去挤着Neal，但是一点点小水花是不可避免的。然后变成了很多水花。Neal大笑了起来Peter却在这时将满手的水甩向了他，然后他也用同样的姿势回击了。到最后他妈妈叫他们出去吃晚饭时，他们两个都湿透了笑得像疯子一样。就像之前在车上Neal开始和他们一起讨论比赛的时候一样，他爸爸笑着看向他。

“呆在这儿，不想要我妈妈生气。”Peter扔了一条毛巾给Neal并告诉他擦干，然后他便跑回房间去找了两件T恤。他给了一条Neal，然后将他湿了的棒球运动服脱掉套上其中一间T恤。Neal大笑着，而Peter咧嘴一笑。“跟你比赛，看谁  
先到厨房。”

 

Neal停在Hithtop Lane和 Hazelwood Drive的转角，他的单车轮胎在人行道上发出尖锐的响声。现在大概是凌晨两点，唯一的声音只有昆虫的响声和他沉重的呼吸。他从来没有那么晚自己出来过，但是他不能再留在房子里了，他的房子，一分钟都不想呆了。

Neal已经骑单车骑了有一个小时了，考虑着或许他可以去火车站，去到纽约然后消失，又不是他的妈妈会在意些什么。他有一些钱，但是自己一个人去城市让他有些害怕，还有他去了那边后可以干些什么？

他还有在他生日是Aunt Ellen给他的20块钱，加上他从他的午餐上存下来的10块钱。这足够他买一张火车票，但是也许不够他找一个地方停留一晚。他想过要去他母亲的钱包里拿一些他的钱，但是他不想去偷。如果他这么做了，他会被送去警察局的，然后就被一直困在那里然后。。。

Neal不愿再想下去。

Peter Burke的家就在这条街上。Vincent Adler不知道他是Peter的朋友。他的继父尽了他最大努力来确保他没有一个真正的朋友。Moz想办法躲过了雷达—但是他不能去找Moz，他有他自己和家人的问题。没有其他地方去了。没有任何人除了Peter。Neal因为这个想法而打了抖。Peter大概不记得了，在四年级的时候他为了他站了出来。他打了那个孩子—Neal记不得他的名字了—那个在躲避球游戏时弄伤了Moz的人。之后他们一起去了校长办公室。

第二天，Neal带了一包夹馅面包给Peter想要谢谢他，但是那天Peter他不在学校，接下来的一天也是。Neal不得不和Moz一起分了他们，当然。然后等到Peter回来时，再那么做的话看起来有点笨，不管怎样。

但是，Neal一直都会在午餐时间找Peter，他总是想着各种办法让Peter在课间和他和其他的孩子一起玩。尽管如此，他们一直都没有成为兄弟。直到他跳过了五年级，因为Peter比他高一年。就算如此，仍然还和以前保持一样，他大概不喜欢和比他小的孩子出去玩吧。

但是几周前，Peter再次救了他。发生在棒球比赛后的事情既是他生命中最糟糕的一天也是最好的。Peter让他忘记了他继父的事情，以及他妈妈不再关心他的事实。

那天晚上的晚餐—就像是电视上看到的一样。像Brady Bunch*或者Happy Days*。只会比那更好。他们帮助Mr. Burke弄烧烤架子，然后他让他们“试味”—一个不知道为什么掉出来的汉堡的一小半—在他们把食物都端进去的之前。晚饭后，他们和狗玩追逐游戏，一起看了棒球队Mets的比赛。Mr. Burke和Peter都是洋基的球迷，但是 Mrs. Burke喜欢Mets，尽管他们老是输。

他不想回家，永远都不想。他还爱着他妈妈，就算她嫁给了Vincent Adler和她并不十分在意他，但是他希望他可以和Mr. 和Mrs. Burke 和Peter住在一起。他可以做家务，遛狗和将垃圾带出去，他可以在厨房的桌子上和Peter一起做功课，没有人会用怪异的眼神看着他。

Neal慢慢的踩着脚踏板，试着回忆起哪一间是Peter家。他确实记得Mr. Burke有一个老的雪佛兰，然后他们的房子只有一个楼层。那并不是太难去找，Neal将他的单车停在车子的后面。他不知道要做什么。房子已经黑了，而他不认为他们会高兴如果他按门铃的话。但算Peter的卧室在房子的后面，他可以敲打窗户。就是Peter没有醒过来，Neal可以睡在庭院。那里有一个躺椅，而且会是一个更好的地方去睡觉，没有Vincent Adler进来他的房间盯着他。

Peter房间的窗户太高的够不到，但是月光足够明亮的可以让Neal找到几个石头。他向窗户扔了一个，然后等了一会又扔了第二个。一道光亮起，Neal送了一口气。就在他准备扔最后一个时，窗户打开了，Peter将他的头伸出了窗外。

“谁在那？”并没有特别惊讶，Peter听起来昏昏沉沉的。

“是我。”Neal大声的低语道。

“谁是我？”现在他听起来有点烦。

“是我，Neal。Neal Caffrey。”Neal希望Peter不会对他生气。

他可以看见Peter正在揉他的眼睛。“现在是半夜，你在这干什么？”

Neal没有想过要怎么告诉Peter，或者他的家人。但是他不想被赶出去带回家，所以或许真相会管用。“我陷入了麻烦—我想我的继父想伤害我。我需要一个地方过夜。”

Peter擦了擦他的脸，打了一个哈欠。“去前门，我让你进来。”

Neal让他的单车靠在房子边，然后去前门找Peter。他们站在那儿看着对方，直到Peter说“进来，在你把狗吵醒之前。”

Neal走了进来，这几天来的第一次，他感觉他可以在这里安全的呼吸。Peter用力的拉着他，他跟着Peter走进厨房。“喝些什么吗？”

“Yeah—你有橙汁吗？”

Peter拿出一个硬纸盒和一个玻璃杯。“Help yourself。”

Neal倒了一杯，然后喝完，接着又倒了一杯，但是那个硬纸盒感觉已经没了一半了，所以他走到了水池边装了些水。他喝了一杯又一杯。

“你准备告诉我你到底为什么来这了吗？”Peter的问题让他觉得不舒服，Neal想他也许会将刚刚喝的东西全吐出来。但是在他转过来之前，他吞了口气，用他的鼻子深呼吸。

“我告诉你了，我想我的继父想要。。。”他停了停。“伤害我。”他真的不想告诉Peter, Vincent Adler到底想对他做什么。  
“他打你了吗？”

Neal咬着他的嘴唇。他必须要告诉Peter一切。“No—那不是。。。他想要做的。”那恶心的，极度痛苦的可耻停止了那些单词。

Peter白了他一眼，但是突然，在昏暗的灯光下，Neal可以看见他的理解伴随着脸颊上的深红。他只说了句“在这儿等着。”

Neal坐在厨房的桌子上，睡得迷迷糊糊的Satchmo漫步过来舔了舔他的手，然后就趴在了他脚边。他想这大概是一个确保他不会去任何地方的好办法。Neal坐在那里，等待似乎无穷无尽，最后，有一点光从走廊上穿过了，然后他听见了Mr. Burke的低沉的声音，然后是略高一点的Mrs. Burke的。至少他们听起来都没有生气。一两分钟后，Peter和他的父母来到了厨房，有人开了灯。Peter看着他，Neal不太能辨别出他脸上的表情。

“对不起我打扰到你们。”Neal看着他的手。

Peter的爸爸在他旁边坐下。“Peter告诉我说你怕你的继父要伤害你。可以告诉我发生了什么事吗，他做了什么？”

一种奇怪的纠结感让Neal的胃疼了起来。“你不会相信我的。”

他只说“试试看。从开始说起。”

Neal深呼一口气。“有一个早上—我想是周一—我在洗澡。”他吞咽着闭上了他对眼睛。“当我走出来是，Vincent Adler正站在那里，盯着我。他拿着我的毛巾不给我。”

没有人说一句话，Neal觉得他的心要沉下去了。然后Peter的爸爸点头。“继续。”

“他站在那里—我向他要我的毛巾—他说我得过去拿，用一种很奇怪的声音。我不想走近他。他的脸上就摆上了滑稽的表情，但是他最终将毛巾放下然后走出了浴室。”Neal因为这段记忆握紧又松开了他的拳头。“第二天晚上，我醒来看见他正坐在我房间的椅子上。他盯着我然后呼吸的很沉重。是那将我吵醒的。我叫他离开，他也这么做了。他离开后我锁上了门。”

Mrs. Burke在他另一边坐下，握住了他的手。“你没有告诉你妈妈吗？”

“Yeah—当然这么做了。”Neal试着在回忆那段对话时不哭出来。“她告诉我不要去刺激他，就尽量和他保持距离。”他做了一次深呼吸。“她真的很喜欢住在豪华的有游泳池的大房子里，和很多珠宝宝石。她不再关心我了。”

至少到目前为止都没与人告诉他那不是真的。

Peter的爸爸继续问道，“还有发生其他什么事吗？”

“Yeah。在那之后我都会锁上浴室和我房间的门。两个晚上之前，我听到他又想进到我的房间；他拼命的推着门把。当我今天从学校回到家。。。”Neal记得那是发生在凌晨过后的事。“昨天—他叫了个人过来把家里的门锁全换掉了。浴室的门没有锁了，我房间的门变成了里面需要把钥匙才能锁，而我没有那把钥匙。我不能用什么东西来挡住门，因为所有的家具都太重了。”Neal吸了吸鼻子，试着将眼泪逼回去。“我试着整个晚上保持清醒，但是我做不到。我醒来发现他又在我的房间里了，他正盯着我摸着自己。我对他尖叫叫他滚出去，然后我继续尖叫。管家来了，但是我妈妈没有。他跑出了我房间然后我就带着我的单车和东西跑出来了。”他在他与眼泪的斗争中输了，现在他开始哭泣了。这感觉就像是他被从身体里面撕开了。

Mrs. Burke抱住他告诉他他在这儿很安全。Neal知道她是认真的，就算这可能做不到。他最终停止了哭泣，颤抖着呼了几口气。他看向Peter，想大概他的朋友要觉得他很恶心了。但是他很吃惊的看到Peter居然也哭了一点。

Mr. Burke握住了他的手。“Neal，听我说。这是我们要做的事情。今天晚上你就睡在这里—Peter有一张twin beds。然后你明天去学校，和Peter一起回家。你会留在这儿直到我们找到一个办法来确保你的继父永远都不会再伤害你。Okay？”

“我想去我Aunt Ellen的家—我爸爸的姐姐，我在加油站电话亭给她打了电话，但是她不在家，她在我妈妈嫁给Vincent Adler那一年退休了。她买了那间我在那长大的房子。那在Merry Lane。”

“你做得对，Neal。你很聪明来到这里。就像我说的，我们会确保你没事。”

“怎么做？”他必须要问，Neal不能自主的注意到Peter父母脸上闪过的表情。

“不用担心—相信我们，okay?”

Neal点了点头。这又不像他可以有的选择。

Mrs. Burke站了起来。“已经快凌晨三点了，你们明天还要去学校。Peter—你能借Neal一些短裤吗？”

他感觉他又要开始哭了。他们让事情看起来那么普通，但是那并不普通。他站起来跟着Peter去到他的卧室。Mr. Burke又说道，“带上Satchmo和你一起。他会是一个很好的陪伴。”那拉布拉多犬也站了起来，他的指甲在地板发出响声直到他们到达地毯走道。

Peter什么都没说；他只是递给了他一套看起来像洋基队服的短裤，Neal去到浴室换上了。当他回来时，Satchmo已经爬在多出的那张床上了—那张他准备要睡的床。Peter十分印度风的坐在他的床上。  
“我不是同性恋，你知道。”Neal不得不将他下巴仰起，试着勇敢点。

“当然，你不是。”

“我想要杀了他。我希望我有我爸爸的枪，这样我就可以打他无数次。”

“然后你就回去监狱，我们就不能是朋友了。”Peter说

“我们还是朋友？”Neal轻声说道。

“当然我们是。”他说得好像这从来都是毫无疑问的。Neal在床上坐下，推了推Satchmo。那只狗只是滚到了一边，夺取了床上剩下的所以空间。Neal咯咯的笑了，Peter也是。在他试着盖上被子时，墙壁那边穿过模糊的成人的声音。

Neal看向Peter，他已经从床上跳了下来，去到他的书桌边调整了一下通风口的旗子。声音变得更响了。Peter的父母正在说话。

“Honey，我明天要去见那个狗娘养的。”

“你准备对他说什么？”

“说如果他敢再碰那个男孩，我就会杀了他。说他从来都没有见过我来，没有任何人会来救他，不管他叫的多大声。说他们会再也找不到他的男孩。”

Neal看向Peter，眼睛睁的大大的。Peter咧嘴笑着，显然正在为他的父亲自豪。

“Joe！”

“他们还没有找到Jimmy Hoffa*（美国劳动工会的领导，在1975年7月30号失踪）”

Neal听不太清Peter的妈妈说了些什么，在这之后，Peter爸爸的声音也变得模糊不清了。Peter关上了通风口，从桌子上下来。他关上灯然后爬会床上。Neal挤了挤那只狗，那只狗终于移动了一点给出了足够的位置让他把脚也放进被子下面。

Neal将双手垫在头后面然后安定下来。就算如此，这张床并不熟悉，以及Satchmo几乎拿走了所以的位置，但是他却很舒服，而且有点困。几分钟之后，Neal转过身，将脸对着另一张床。“Peter？”

“Yeah，干嘛？”

“Thanks。”

“Yeah—you’re welcome.” Peter叹了口气。“你不用在担心或者害怕什么了。我爸爸会搞定一切东西的。”


	4. Chapter 4：Rubik’s cube/魔方

中学----魔方

“你准备试试击剑？这个学校有击剑队伍的吗？”

Neal试着让Moz停止带着鼻音发牢骚。他有一份欧洲历史的卷子要写，还有法语测试和微积分数学要学习。

“还有为什么你要学习怎么去杀人？我知道你喜欢那种时髦的东西，但是我不知道‘时髦’可以让你警察学院的申请表好看些。”

Neal抬头，气恼的。“那是击剑，还有我不是很在意其他的。”

“但是还是，如果你想要学习一个能够交给你杀人技巧的运动，为什么不选步枪打靶或射击？”

“闭嘴，Moz。我们是来学习的。”Peter向那个小个子扔了个枕头。落点十分精准。Neal忍不住笑了笑，就算他没怎么认真，Peter Burke仍然是个全明星投手。

尽管他们有分歧，但是他们三个还是不可分离的，从七年级开始就是这样。

Neal认识Mozzie的时间长过Peter。他们在一年级的时候在公共图书馆就因为被禁止的艺术书籍就相连在一起了。直到今天，Moz还坚称那些照片是维纳斯*和她的乳房，但是Neal认为是Botticelli的维纳斯的诞生*和她的乳房。但那还可以是Edouard Manet的草地上的午餐*和一个裸体女孩的乳房。但是那不是真正重要的，重要的是他们那时候七岁，他们都喜欢好的画作。和乳房。

Neal看向Peter--- 他们认识对方也很长时间，但是并没有成为真正的朋友直到Peter和他爸爸在他十二岁是救了他。在他生命中最为恐怖的三天之后，他妈妈出现在Burkes的家里，带着他的东西，包括所有对他来说很重要的东西，像是他爸爸的照片和证章和勋章。Aunt Ellen和Peter的爸爸也在几分钟后到达了。他们在厨房桌子旁坐下，在Neal的爸爸告诉他将会发生什么事时，Neal听着，睁大了眼睛。

他的妈妈，泪眼朦胧的说他可以去和Aunt Ellen住，而且她会成为你的合法监护人，他不会再见到Vincent Adler了。这也同样意味着他可能再也见不到他妈妈了。

那时候，他太过生气了所以他没有说，但是现在，有的时候，他想念他妈妈。她仍然会在每年圣诞节和生日时给他寄礼物盒和很多很多钱，一年里也会给他写几次信。在他和Aunt Ellen住在一起一年后，她打过电话来说Vincent要去东京工作几年，她也会跟这一起去。他们卖掉了那间在Upper Brookville的房子，对Neal来说，他不用再回到那个地方是一个解脱。

Neal告诉他妈妈要她好好保重。他没有要她不要去，尽管他几乎可以听到她希望他叫她留下来。

他们已经离开了四年了，有的时候Neal会偶尔想想她是否过的开心。尽管他肯定她一定好。他和Aunt Ellen相处的非常好 --- 她甚至说他们两个就像是刀子和叉子一样。当她不在家时，他会和Peter住在一起。Mr. 和 Mrs. Burke 变成了Uncle Joe和Aunt Cathy，在他十三岁生日时，他们给了他前门钥匙。

但是没有Peter和他的友情，以上的这些都不可能发生。Moz是他最老的朋友，但是Peter是他最好的朋友，他的挚友。Peter不知道，但是他总会是他的英雄。Neal想，他可以为Peter做任何事情，他需要做的所有事就只是问就可以了。

有一大堆的教科书放在Peter卧室的地下（第二张twin bed已经在很久以前移到了那个成为他卧室的地方了）。这是Neal最喜欢学校的地方，他抽出他在法语测试里需要的书。他们正在读Le Misanthrope*（描写法国贵族行为）他要根据这个戏剧写一篇500字的论文。这是一个开卷考，他已经读过3遍了。他觉得他已经准备充分了，然后他将书包扔回了他的书包里。

欧洲历史的卷子也是很简单的，十分凑巧的是他的法语考试写的是法国的文艺复兴和太阳王的统治*（太阳王指路易十四）。那东西很简单，而且还有一个多星期才截止。

这就剩下了微积分的测试了，既然他们都在同一个高等数学的教室，那么一起学习就是顺理成章的事了。

除了Moz已经放弃了对Neal的课外运动做出评价（Neal绝对会找时间去试试步枪和射击）他正在玩他很拿手的魔方，自言自语着，“红色 --- 白色 --- 黄色角落，蓝色 --- 绿色边，红色--- 黄色边。”他不会停止直到他解开这个谜团，或者一直解不开到崩溃。

Neal看向Peter，他正在专注的做着英文的作业 --- 《双城记》。或者说他是在试着去做。他正将一页纸不停的翻前翻后，但是对Neal来说他没有在阅读是一件太明显的事了，他不开心或者沮丧或者生气。

Peter从来都不情绪化 --- 或者至少他很少。他可以很认真，而且他肯定不是那种会到处溜达或开玩笑的人，但是他从来都不会被某种东西弄到沮丧。所以看到Peter很烦躁，也让Neal很烦躁。

真相是，Neal最近花了很多时间在想Peter。在他们没有在一起上课时，他总是在走廊上找他，而且他总是会确保他们一定会在一起过午休或者自习。在早上，他总是会坐多几站车，然后在Peter的汽车站等他，放学后也会做同样的事情，如果他没有和Peter，Aunt Cathy和Uncle Joe一起吃晚饭的话。但是这不仅仅是他们在一起度过的时间和他们没有在一起的小时。Peter一直都在他的脑海里，特别是晚上。他躺在床上的时候，Ceci会在他身边卷起，而他则在想着Peter会不会喜欢他现在正在读的那本书，或者他是不是还有关于法语功课的问题，又或者他是否在担心他能不能进学校足球代表队。或者只是简单想他在这个特点的时刻在做什么。

那很奇怪。他希望去做任何需要的事情去让Peter开心。他不太清楚为什么他需要保证Peter开心，和他一起开心，开心因为他一直在身边。然后这很尴尬，就像他们是男女朋友一样。

当然，他不能告诉Peter这些。

Neal看了Peter几分钟，感觉尴尬和混乱。然后他做了他唯一可以做的事情。他跳上床然后用手臂 圈住Peter的脖子像是要让他窒息般，同时还大声的说，

这是最好的时代，这是最坏的时代，这是智慧的时代，只是愚蠢的时代，这是信仰的时代，这是怀疑的时代，只是光明的季节，这是黑暗的季节，这是希望的春天，这是绝望的冬天，我们前方拥有一切，我们前方一无所有。。。*（双城记中的一段）

“Ufh，松开我，你个笨蛋。”Peter推开他，Neal倒在了床的另外一边，Moz的上面。

Neal从Moz身上滚下来，滚进了一堆尖锐的塑料上，那是魔方的碎片散落在地毯上。“Hey--- 看看你做的好事！”

“别吹，Mozzie --- 那是你用螺丝刀撬开的。”Neal咧嘴一笑，看见Moz正将工具推到床下。他帮他吧碎片收集起来，然后看着他的朋友将拼图摆回去，解决了。

“那不算数，你知道的。”

Moz耸肩。“蠢玩具。很想见你去解开它。”

Neal会的 --- 他已经完成过千万次了 --- 但是Mozzie自尊不需要被挫败。

他爬回Peter的床然后将书本抽走。Peter甚至没有去争夺。

“怎么了？”

“没有。”那声大叹气明显在说Peter正在说话。

“Come on –有什么不对。”Neal踢了踢Peter的脚。

就算是平常太自我为中心的Mozzie也关心起Peter的烦恼了。’Yeah, 怎么了，你可以和我们说的。“  
Peter坐了起来，眼神扫过他和Moz最后又定格在他身上。“我说，什么事都没有。”

Neal不准备接受那个回答。“你是一个该死的骗子。你在过去的半小时里都在看同一页纸。那本书没有那么难啃。”

Peter放下手给了Neal一个不可理解的表情。Neal笑了笑，再次向他保证。“到底怎么了？我们不会告诉任何人的，保证。”

Mozzie发誓，“我们保证。以童子军的名义！”

“你不是童子军。”Neal对Moz说，有些生气。

“但是我可以是！”

Neal瞥了Moz一眼，他坐了下来。他转会Peter。

Peter叹了口气。“我想我堕入爱河了。”

Neal呆住了。出于一些他不能明白的理由，Peter的宣告刺激了他，就像是被人在肚子上打了一拳。

Moz从床上跳了下来。“谁？”Peter没有马上回答，他踹了他一脚。“Come on --- 说出来！”

Neal对上了Peter的视线，有什么东西在他们两人之间穿过 --- 一些Neal不能，也不想去定义的东西。Peter垂下眼帘小声说道，“Elizabeth Mitchell。”

Moz抱怨道，“Ellie？”

Neal什么都没说。他感觉他刚刚被人切成一片片的了。

“Yeah，Ellie。她。。。她一直都在对我笑，我想试着约她出去。”Peter看着周围就是不看Neal。“不知道，或者会一直这样下去。”

“Wow。”Neal眨了眨眼。一直这样下去 --- 这很认真。他尽他所能不去嫉妒，不去讨厌Ellie Mitchell，一个从幼儿园到现在的朋友。

而Peter却问了。“你们能给我一点帮助吗？”

Neal只能说，“好吧，我想应该去约她在你还没太深入之前。”

Peter的叹气如史诗般夸张。“我知道 --- 但是我不能。”

“为什么不能？”

“她最好的朋友是Diana Berrigan。”

“Oh，Shit。”Moz和Neal异口同声的说。奇怪，但是Neal并不介意Peter和Diana出去。Ellie是特别的。这个是特别的。

“她大概告诉Ellie一切了。”

“也许没有，也许她不介意。”Neal建议道，希望她介意。

“她不会在意我试着和她最好的朋友去到二垒？”

“然后被一句‘谢谢你的努力’打回来？”Moz补充道。

然后被Neal和Peter两个人告诉他去闭嘴。

“我应该怎么做？”

Moz过来救场，大声说着Neal的想法。“等一下 --- 等一下。你说Ellie一直在对你笑对吧？”

“Yeah，所以？”

“Come on，哥们 – 如果她一直在对你笑，那么要么就是那个可怕的Diana没有告诉她，要么就是她不介意。”

Peter坐直，他的脸明亮了些。“Yeah，yeah。这说得过去。那么 – 或许我看约她这周五出来。你觉得她会想要看夺宝奇兵吗?”

Neal吞咽着。那是他们的电影 --- 他和Peter在过去的一个夏天里几乎每周末都会看。“Nah – 那已经出来一个月了。”

Moz，他比他们都有更多对付女孩的经验（他曾经告诉他们他已经和Sara Ellies去到过几次三垒了，她可是在高中最受欢迎的女孩之一），正给这他的建议。为什么你不带她去看‘法国中尉的女人’？我打赌她一定会喜欢的。然后带她去吃冰淇淋。如果是我，我会这么做。

Peter看起来正在考虑这个建议。“Hmmm，听起来不错。只要你和Neal不要出现来折磨我们就行。”

Neal什么都没说，或许这是最好的。或者他可以问Kate Moreau看她想不想这周六晚上出来。  
或者请她吃冰淇淋。

 

Peter不知道他在这里干什么。好吧，除了和Ellie Mitchell一起吃雪糕。或者是‘El’既然她像被人这么叫。他听取了Moz的建议。他们去看了‘法国中尉的女人’，坦白的说，Peter完全没明白这部电影在讲什么。那很奇怪 --- 那两个故事一点都不和情理。他仍然还在为Jeremy Irons和Meryl Streep做爱的那一幕感到不舒服。Peter在椅子里扭动了一下，挖了一大勺圣代然后被冷到发抖了。

El看向他。“你还好？”

他用一只手扫过他的脸然后含糊道“脑子冻僵了。”

El很好认 --- 他们认识对方很久了。他们在一起上幼儿园，总是在同一个班级。Peter放下他的手然后看向她；她真的很好看，头发很多又长又黑，大大的蓝色眼睛，好看的嘴唇。他让他的眼睛往下走，乳房也很好看。

“Peter？”

他看回她的脸，希望他没有脸红。

“你不喜欢那个电影吗？”

他耸肩，“还好。”

“所以 --- 你真的很不喜欢它。”她听起来很受伤。

“那不坏 --- 但是你喜欢它？”他听起来就像是个呆瓜，完全一个呆瓜。

“我喜欢 --- 那太太太太浪漫了。而且我喜欢Jeremy Irons，他很帅。”

Peter再次耸肩，“如果你这么说的话。”

El低头看她的冰淇淋，有些失望的努了努嘴。

Peter感觉自己很糟糕。他实在想不到其他什么的去聊。“Um，你有没有为PSATs在学习？”

她给了他一个眼神，像是在说你到底有多笨？“当然，我一直都在，离那个考试已经一个月不到了。Di和我已经做了5个练习测试了。我猜你和Neal和Mozzie也一直在学习。”

“No, not really。Moz拒绝做任何完整的卷子 --- 你应该去听听他说的那些关于权利精英和工业军事化和它们怎么控制一切的演讲。”Peter轻笑。

“那你和Neal怎么样？”El追问他。

Peter顿了顿。“我和Neal怎么样？”

“你们两个不是在一起学习吗？你们就像是一直在一起。”

“那不是真的 --- 我现在就和你在一起，不是吗？”Peter试着不去听起来太过狡辩。“不管怎样，Yeah --- 我们学了一点。Neal做了一张过去的卷子拿了240.然后他说他不用在学习了。”

El翻了个白眼。“Wow。我一直都听说他很聪明 – 我是说他跳了一级，然后他所有科目都是拿的高级课程，但是那已经去到天才级别了。”

Peter没有说他也拿的全是高级课程。“Yeah --- 他很聪明。他以后想做警察。”Peter摇了摇头；他认为Neal是在浪费他的生命。他什么都可以做。就是因为他的爸爸 --- 他的真正的爸爸 – 是一个警察，那不意味着Neal不应该去试试其他更好的东西。他自己的爸爸是一个建筑工人 --- 在工地的那种 --- 他说如果Peter想要继续他的后路的话他会狠狠的踹Peter的屁股一脚。他们已经有过一次争论在Peter想要去试着打小联盟的时候，那已经够糟了。

“Peter？”El从她的前刘海那瞥了他一眼。他刚刚走神了。

Sorry --- 你刚刚在说？“

“你的模拟测试怎么样？”

Peter并不是特别想说。

“Come on，告诉我。”El试着引诱他说出来。“还是说你想要我猜？”

他想了想。“No，别。”

“如果你想的话，可以过来和我和Diana一起学习。我们明天要再做一张卷子。”

那个走进Diana Berrigan拳头能够够到的地方的想法很恐怖，所以他告诉El真相。“我也拿了240,。但是我又做了3张，为了确保第一次成绩不是侥幸的。”

El刚刚开始什么都没说。“你就是个混蛋，Peter Burke。”

他用力咽了下口水。“Yeah，sorry。”Peter搅动了一下他剩下的圣代；那溶化的香草和热软糖引不起食欲。这个有点像是个约会。他从来都没有打算约Ellie --- El出来约会。但是那一天，他必须说点什么。

和Neal在一起事情开始变的奇怪。他总是在想着Neal，当他没有在想Neal的时候，他和Neal在一起。他们有六门课一起上，加上以前坐巴士回家，加上所有他们花在一起学习和出去玩的时间。他想那都差不多是一天24小时他会花15个小时和Neal在一起。如果Neal的Aunt出去工作，Neal会住在他们家，那就会变成20个小时。如果不是Neal和他的体育不同，已经Neal还拿了个法语高级课程和一些其他的艺术课，那么他们几乎每个要上学的日子都在一起。

他并不介意 --- Neal是他最好的朋友。但是有些时候，他不能够控制他的脑子。他的筋疲力尽，行为不当的大脑。

就像那一天，当Moz过来，他们应该学习的。他正看着Neal，坐在地上翻着他的书。他那天剪了头发 --- 在背后很短，Peter不能自主的一直盯着Neal裸露出来的脖子，他耳朵的背后。他在T恤下的肩膀。他试着去读双城记，但是他只是从书的边边一直看着Neal。

至少他没有勃起。

不想另外一天晚上，当Neal过来过夜，他穿着他的拳击短裤从浴室走出来。这又不是像说Peter看一看见他的阴茎（他不可以）但是只是看着Neal，几乎全裸，这让他在两秒内硬的像石头一样。

Peter从来都没有忘记过那天晚上：那晚Neal跑过来向他要求帮助，告诉他和他的父母，他的继父打算对他做什么。而现在Peter正在做着完全一样的事情。他因为Neal而勃起了，他想要对Neal做那些事 --- 大概和Vincent Adler想要对他做的事情一样。他对自己感到恶心。

Neal是他最好的朋友，他所知道的最聪明的家伙。他很有趣也很忠诚，你想他大概会因为他所经历过的事情而变得一团糟，一般来说。但是Neal没有。他才是，那个不正常的。一个同性恋。

或许这没什么事 --- 或者至少不那么恐怖 --- 如果他只喜欢Neal的话。但是就现在来看他确实是一个gay。他试着不去看起来像，但是看见别的家伙洗澡他会很兴奋。他试着不去。但是当他看见Clint Jones在更衣室什么都不穿的走来走去他会勃起。就算换做Edward Ruiz也一样。

Hell，唯一一个为什么他要去碰Diana Berrigan的乳房是因为他想看看他是不是喜欢女孩。事实上他是，算是。

所以，当Neal突击他时，他说出了他脑海里第一件想的事情，他想要和Ellie Mitchell约会。Neal的脸上出现了奇怪的表情，然后Peter想他是不是也想要约Ellie出去。

“Peter?”El碰了碰他的手。“你还好？你看起来很沮丧。我并不是真的认为你是个混蛋。”

但是我是。“让我们离开这。”有一排人正排着队等着桌子。Peter付了圣代的钱然后便从商店里挤了出来。即使只是九月中旬，傍晚依然是寒冷的，El依着他身边。他用他手臂搂着她的肩膀开始步行回家。因为今天是周六，所以有很多的孩子都出来了，有很多Peter甚至都知道名字。他从来就没有觉得他很重要或者是什么，尽管他是校棒球队和荣誉协会的队长，但是今晚 --- 这一时刻，除去那种矛盾的感觉 ---他感到很自豪。他和学校最美丽的女孩在约着会而且每一个都可以看到。

“Hey 看，是Neal。”El指着对面街道上的两个人，前面的是Whalen Drugstore。有个人被到处推着，有一个女孩靠在墙边。

“Shit – 你是对的。” 他看向El --- 她是他的约会对象，而他不能就这样跑走。但是他不能放着Neal不管。他正和Andy Woods纠结在一块，他从他们小学三年级开始就是一个混蛋，一个卑鄙的人。甚至还有传闻说他有和毒药打交道，就算它们是真的Peter也不会吃惊。

她对着他笑了。“去吧 – 去吧。我就在这儿等着。”

Peter看她站在那儿，有些发抖，但是他很高兴。“这儿，披上这个。”Peter将他的优秀运动员的夹克披在她肩上，然后卷起他的袖子去到对面街。“发生什么事了？”

Woods正揪着Neal的领口。“不要理这事，Burke – 只是我和你的兄弟Caffrey的事。万人迷先生偷了我的女朋友。”

“我没有偷你的女朋友，她甩了你，你这个神经病。”Neal一点都没在帮忙，Kate也没有，她看起来更像随时准备逃走。

“放开他，Woods。”

“不可能 --- 没有人可以动我的东西。”他摇着Neal，而Neal则耸了耸肩。Andy Woods很大块 --- 大概比Neal高6英寸，差不多比他重50磅。Neal抓着Andy的手腕然后拧了他的皮肤。Andy松开Neal，Neal打算晃出来。但是他没成功，Woods将他装回墙边。Kate Moreau逃走了，现在去哪都不知道了，当然的事。

如果Peter什么都不做，Neal会被打成果酱的。他可以让自己得到一场打架。那会的，毫无疑问，那很有趣，但是El在等着他，Peter不觉得在他被打后她还会和他说话。除了直接甩过去几个拳头，Peter尝试了另外一种方法。“如果我是你我不会这么做，Woods。”

“为什么？”他掐着Neal的脖子，他的脸色看书变青。

“他的Aunt --- 和他一起住 ---是PD的队长。她会逮捕你然后把你丢进监狱。她会确保你的文书工作全部不见，在他们找到你之前，我们都将度过第十次团圆聚会。”Peter试着让他的声音在同一时间听起来冷淡和致命的认真。他希望它会有用。

它起作用了，很惊讶。Peter不得不相信一下那些流言 --- 或许Woods不想冒一丁点回去监狱的险。他松开了Neal，他跪倒在地上，大口大口的呼吸着空气。

“就是顺便提一下，Andy --- 你不拥有任何人。林肯解放了奴隶，记得吗？如果Kate Moreau想要和Neal约会，她可以。你对她碰一根手指，碰任何一个女孩一根手指，你会来我这报到。”

Woods瞪了他一眼，在他脚下吐了口口水然后扬长而去。Peter回过头确保他没有再骚扰其他人，尤其是El。她还站在那，看起来像公主一样，搭着他的夹克。他笑了笑，她边穿过街道加入了他们。

她直接跑过Peter蹲在Neal旁边，他正试着找回他的呼吸。“你还好吗？”

他点点头然后站起来。“Fine，just fine.” Neal转过头，明显在找Kate。

“她跑走了。Sorry。”

Neal耸肩。

“我不知道你在和Kate约会，”El评价道。

我也不知道 --- 我还以为我们是最好的朋友。Peter咽下他的嫉妒。

“我们不是 --- 我周五时看到她所以才问她想不想出来 --- 没有什么太认真的。在我们遇到那个混蛋的时候正准备去买雪糕。”

“Oh。”Peter感到的放松留给他一种不可言喻的感觉。

El将她的手圈过他的手臂然后笑着对他说。“你是我的英雄。”

“也是我的。”Neal给了他一个他辨别不出来的奇怪的表情。那里面有感谢，还有些其他的。苦涩？悲伤？“好好享受你们剩下的约会，伙计们。”他转身走向大街，和Woods走的是一个方向。

El咬了咬她的嘴唇，发出了有点担心的声音。

“Neal！”Peter喊道。“等一下。”

他停下，转过身在他的口袋里晃了晃手。“现在又怎样？”

El将Neal的事情也揽到了她手里。“我们和你一起回家，好吗？”

Neal看着她，又瞪了Peter一眼。他看穿了她的策略。Peter无声的央求他的理解。“好吧，fine。”

El走上前将她的手也圈过Neal的手臂。“这感觉真好，我感觉就像是桃乐西和她的英雄们走在黄砖路上。”

Neal对上他的眼睛，有点笑意。Peter也笑了，然后Neal的一半笑容变成了一整个。在街灯和蓝绿色药店霓虹灯下, Neal的眼睛闪耀着。Peter的胃先是翻滚了一下，然后又来了一个更大的。

他才不是什么英雄。


	5. Under the Bleachers - Part One/露天座位下 --- Part One

高中 --- 露天座位下

很多人都告诉Peter这会是他生命中最灿烂的一年。

去年的秋天他拿到了车牌，他爸爸在他到17岁的那天带他上路。周五，他就被允许开他妈妈的车去学校了。他和Elizabeth Mitchelll的关系很稳定，她是有史以来最好的女朋友。他可以说一个小时去列举她所有好的事情和为什么他那么喜欢她。他的成绩一直很出色，在SATs的考试里他得到了1500的国家奖学金。还有球探找他加入几大联盟球队，哈佛和耶鲁的录取通知书也摆在他的桌子上。

这是去大学前的最后一个春天，生命是那么的美好。

除了那并不是。所有重要的事情都感觉无所谓和毫无意义。Peter只是走走过场，假装快乐。六个月前，他像丢垃圾一样甩了他最好的朋友，没有任何事情可以修复它。

 

“滚开，Caffrey。我已经厌倦了和你在一起了，那让我举步难行。”

Neal站在那里，蓝色的眼睛因为吃惊而睁得很大。

Peter提高了他的声音，以便让每一个在餐厅里的人都能听见。“你是个该死的无用的混蛋，我已经对每次都要去拯救你感到很累了。我甚至不能去约会因为你在我身边。”

Neal一句话也没有说，但是他脸上的表情 --- 那要命的疼痛 ---大声说着一切。

“如果你想找人陪伴，去和那个矮子玩，Mozzie。”

Neal终于说了什么。“Mozzie也是你的朋友。”

“我的朋友？你疯了 --- 我和他一起是因为你，既然我和你已经玩完了，那么我和他也玩完了。”

他一部分分离的大脑入迷的看着Neal的脸变成鲜红，然后冰冷的白。没有眼泪；Neal绝对在控制着他自己。在Neal转身离去的时候餐厅里没有人说一句话。Kate，Neal分分合合的女友追着他走了，Peter在Clint的旁边，Edward Ruiz的对面坐下。

在他拿出他的午餐时，Clint盯着他。“刚刚发生什么事了？你刚刚叫你最好的朋友滚蛋。”

“Caffrey不是我最好的朋友。他是一个失败者和一个笨蛋，我厌倦了他一直在我身边。”Peter很惊讶，他的声音居然还那么稳定。

Ruiz给了他一个思考着的表情。“那很残酷，Burke --- 这样子甩开他，在所有人的面前。”

“Yeah，他总得知道这条信息。”Peter咬了一口他的三文治，那火腿尝起来像狗屎。他嚼了嚼然后吞下去，又咬了另外一口，然后在一口直到他吃完整个。就像他和Neal一样。

 

自从他叫Neal滚开已经六个月了，如地狱般的六个月。他妈妈一直在问他关于他的前朋友的事，她很担心他，很担心他们。他的爸爸，谢天谢地，没有打听。但是他确实给了他第56堂课 --- 关于凝视压力。他大概担心Peter在吸毒，考虑到他总是将自己关在房间里。

不管那些毒药 --- Peter会不断的，着迷般的看着A片的同时想着他最好的朋友打着手枪。

只是那个想法 --- 在幻想着Neal的同时碰着他自己 --- 已经足够让他疯狂和让他硬起来。停下，停下，停下。Peter转过身，将他的脸埋在枕头里，试着不去想任何东西。当那没有作用的时候（那从来没有起作用过），他试着回想起对数法则和定理，以及算着随意五位数的平方根。他会控制住自己，勉强控制住，当他的手机在他的床边响起时。

“Hello？”

“Hey，Peter – 是Elizabeth。”

“Hey，El。”听着他女友的声音，他的勃起消下去了。他们聊了会天，做着周末的计划。那有一部电影他们想看，但是只在另外一个小镇播放。Peter说试着拿辆车，El则建议他带上Diana，Clint和Christie。她没有提到Neal或Kate或Moz，感谢她。她和Neal仍然是朋友，和Moz甚至是密友，除了Peter。她只说Neal需要所有能在他身边的朋友。Peter什么都没说 --- 他同意。

他们挂了电话，Peter静静的躺在床上，看着天花板。门上响起轻轻的敲门声，是他妈妈，“我可以进来吗？”

Peter起身然后打开门。他并没有锁上；他的家人在尊重他个人隐私上做得很好 --- 他们从没有不问一声就进来。

“咋啦？”

“我们能谈谈吗？”他妈妈的脸上浮现很担心的表情，Peter的胃抽搐了一下。

“怎么了？”

她坐在他的桌子上，眼神很认真。“我今天早上遇见Ellen Caffrey了。”

他的胃更疼了一些，Peter试着回想起他有没有在学校见过Neal。他已经确保了他们今年没有一个教室的课。“然后？”

“她告诉我Neal的妈妈回到纽约了。”

Peter努力的将一切都放在自己控制下 --- 他很担心，他很生气。“当然，和他的继父一起。”

“事实上，不。”

“No？她终于甩了他？”

“Vincent Adler死了。Ellen说他有心脏病，在一个大会议上死了。她想要再做回Neal的母亲。很显然她要在附近买一个房子，然后想要Neal过去和她一起住。Adler留给了她很可观的遗产，就像那真的很重要一样。”

Peter有千千万万的话想对Neal说 --- 但是那些都是他不能在他妈妈面前说的词语。像是婊子，鸡和去他妈的钱。所以他说，“你为什么告诉我这些？”

他妈妈叹了口气。“我不太清楚你和Neal自己发生了什么 – 他曾是你最好的朋友，然后现在你告诉我们你永远都不会再见到他了。你不肯告诉我们为什么，你爸爸和我。。。好吧。。。我们不想去打听。但是那困扰我们 --- 你们两个在那几年里就像连体婴儿般不可分离，Neal就像我和你爸爸的另一个儿子。我们尊重你的决定，不再和他做朋友，但是我们不能停止关心他。”

Peter眨了眨眼。他希望他妈妈没有看见那些眼泪。“那。。。那很好。”

“Ellen说Neal有点被吓傻了，他并不是真的想见她，他这几天都很生气和沮丧。”他妈妈在接下来的一分钟里没有再说什么。“她希望或许Neal可以过来住一两周 --- 直到他妈妈那边的事情搞定位置。”

他呆住了。Neal睡在他旁边的卧室的那个想法是无法忍受的。“No，我不想要他过来。”

“甜心？为什么？你们两个到底发生了什么，你都不让我们帮助他？”

“什么都没有，我只是不想他在这。”他的声音在他自己听起来都很陌生，像是他身体里面的另外一个人发出的。

他母亲眨了一下眼。“我希望我知道那个半夜把我们叫起来告诉我们他的朋友有麻烦，需要我们帮助的那个男孩发生了什么事。你变了，Peter。不知道你是不是觉得你翅膀长硬了，但是我不喜欢。我从来都没有像现在一样对你这么失望。”

她站了起来然后离开了，离开时带上了门。Peter坐在那，让羞愧席卷着他全身。因他在他朋友需要时背叛他而羞愧，因他变态的性憧憬而羞愧。他将他的脸埋在他手里，无助的除了哭泣什么都做不到。眼泪开始掉落下来，从他的指缝中渗出去。他试着去阻止，但是他做不到 --- hell，高中生还应该整日哭泣吗？他剧烈的颤抖着，他感觉他从身体里被一些东西撕裂扯碎，一些永远不会被治愈，恢复的东西。如果你知道我是什么东西，你会更加失望的。

 

教室墙上挂着的时钟滴答滴答的音节做着比赛的计时器。Neal和Mox，象棋俱乐部唯一的成员，坐在温暖的教室里，弯着腰对着棋盘。“女王吃掉骑士，将军。”Moz在象棋时钟的背后拍打了一下计时器，向后靠在椅子上，看着Neal。“草率的一局，我的兄弟。如果我们想要交到女孩在象棋俱乐部就不能这么草率的玩。”

Neal什么都没说。也没什么说的。他放倒他的国王，一个传统的认输姿势。他刚刚的那局很草率；他的思绪就是不在这盘棋上。

“如果你不集中精神，你会在下周的比赛上输得很惨。你不想让象棋俱乐部失望的对吧？”

“我知道, Moz。我知道。只是。。。”

“所有的事？”

“Yeah --- 所有的事。”Neal仍然还一定程度的被吓到。一周前，在他和Aunt Ellen准备吃晚饭时，门铃响了。他扔下他的餐具跑去看是谁。他应该先看看猫眼的，但是相反，他只是直接打开了门。

那是他的母亲。他差不多有五年没有再见过她了，但是他还认得她。和他一样的蓝色眼睛，但是她的头发变成了白金色，小心的盘着，他的脚踝被包围在裘皮大衣 ，尽管现在是温暖的四月份。她对他笑了笑，短暂的。“Neal，宝贝 – 是我。”

“你妈妈还在你身边打转？”

“Yeah，看起来她不准备在短时间内再去哪里。她希望我们变回家人。”

“你怎么想？”

“对她？没什么。”

“你不会原谅她，对不对？”

“她让我继父骚扰我 – 我要怎么该死的原谅那个？她对那些他给她的东西更感兴趣。就我来看，她最好永远消失掉。”

Moz瞥了他一眼，Neal能知道所有他没有说出口的东西。“我知道我很幸运有一个妈妈 --- 但是come on --- 你会怎么做？”

“不知道还有什么更糟的 --- 没有任何家人，或者有一个像你一样。像你妈。”Moz拿下他的眼镜，擦了擦然后又戴回去。“但是有的时候，你不得不去原谅那些错误。”

Neal耸了耸肩。这不像当他母亲还在日本时他从来没有想过她。但是要她来期望他的原谅和忘记又完全是另外一个故事了。

Moz在棋盘上为下一场比赛做着准备，Neal无法抑制的想，他希望他可以和Peter谈谈。Moz是一个很棒的朋友，他很忠诚也很值得信赖，从来不会将你引向错误的方向。但他不是Peter。Moz看事情的方法不同于他们 --- 在他眼里一切都反映着万花筒的阴谋，背叛和抛弃。Peter则是其他的一些东西。他是在战斗中可以托付背后的人，他是你可以托付你所有秘密的人。

但是Peter已经走了 --- 至少不在他的生命中。

“你想玩黑色吗这次？”

“sure。”又不是特别重要，没有任何东西重要。不是这象棋游戏，不是那比赛；hell，甚至不是他妈妈又再次出现在他生命里。所有事情都不一样 --- 不如Neal曾计划般。他在上周寄了他哈佛的通知书了，毫无疑问他会被接受。他会在那里读到大学毕业，然后法学院，然后是FBI。在十一年级时他要追随他父亲脚步的梦想就停在了，想要游一转华盛顿特区。

在Moz叫他卖国贼和蟑螂以及被训练的Suit时，Peter则因为他改成了这个计划而兴奋着。他一直都认为Neal会成为一个好警察，但是他总是认为他可以有更好的发展。Neal为这段记忆小小的做了个鬼脸 --- 直到六个月以前Peter和他分手了，那是他们唯一争吵过的一次。做一个警察完全没有任何错 --- 一个好警察。但是Peter显然有一点点势力 --- 就算他爸爸在工地工作 --- 他认为Neal应该做一些能够改变世界的东西。他不明白救一个人的命和改变世界是一样重要的。

Moz，走白棋，开始走第一步，Neal也走了第一步，打算用Alekhine Defense*（国际象棋开局王兵开局的一种）Bobby Fischer在第17届1972年锦标赛是用过。但是他被他自己的思想给打乱了，Moz开始哼他的波西米亚狂想曲*（由皇后乐团演唱，在西方社会广为人知）。在游戏进行到一半的时候，Neal打翻了他的国王，丧失了战意。“我不玩了，Moz。我不能集中精神。”

如果他认为Moz会打算给他一顿争吵，那么他错了。“想和我一起回家吗？我做饭，这样你就不用去面对你妈了。”

Neal很感谢他的提议。Moz自给自足，住在Walker的一个老旧的小屋里，离Neal以前和他妈妈和Adler住的地方只有几英里。Moz必须面对一个新的东家 --- 一些疯狂的俄罗斯人 --- 看房子的，喂狗和接收邮件。作为交换他可以可到一瓦遮头和从不过问他的年龄。

“Thanks，but no。我准备去图书馆，做我的拉丁卷子。”他需要一些空间 – Moz很好，但是有时候他好过头了。

“你确实知道那是一门失落的语言。”

“Moz，不要开始。”他的朋友开始打算激怒他了 --- 以便让他忘掉其他的问题。但是那不会有用的。

“我只是想让你知道。”

Neal笑了笑。“Thanks。我很感激 --- 我感激所有事情。”

Moz挥了挥手，继续研究起他的棋局。Neal走到走廊上，和他面对面的是当前的黑兽（bête noir）以前最好的朋友。他们已经几个月没有单独在一起了，Neal不能什么都不说的就让这个时刻溜走。

“Hey there。”

Peter咕噜着些什么。

Neal坚持不懈。“你最近怎么样？”他并不是太巧妙的挡住了Peter的路。

“Fine，Caffrey。不要挡我路。”

当Peter试着躲开他时，Neal抓着了他对手臂。

“放开我。”

“我做了些什么，Peter？我不明白 --- 如果你觉得我阻碍着你和Elizabeth，你只要说就行。我并没有想。。。”

“闭嘴，就是闭嘴然后滚开。”

Peter试着推开他，但是Neal不动。他从来没有想过Peter会做出身体上的威胁，但是这是第一次，他觉得有点被Peter的体积吓到。

“就告诉我做错了什么，或许我可以修好它。”

“我说，放开我。”

Neal松开了，Peter走开了。但是他努力尝试了最后一次。“对不起，Peter。不管我做错了什么，对不起。”

Peter停住了，然后转过身，Neal的希望如黎明般升起。

“Caffrey --- 你必须停止像个该死的女孩一样追着我。停下来，好吗？好好过日子。”Peter转过身，Neal看着，不敢相信，Peter推开前面，消失在午后的阳光里。

Neal站在那里，不能动弹，这个理解如导弹般击中了他。他知道了，他知道我对他的感觉了。这就是为什么。他知道我是一个gay，所以他不想再和我扯上关系了。震惊和羞愧席卷着他。他跑到男洗手间，进到一个隔间，呕吐，直到他什么都吐不出来。然后Neal开始哭泣，疲惫和痛苦。他从来都不想要Peter知道 --- Peter是他最好的朋友，这个世界上最信任的人，那个他永远都不想去伤害的人。他不知道他在瓷砖地板上坐了多久，支离破碎的。

“孩子，你还好吗？”维修车吱吱喳喳的声音和氨的气味让Neal回过神来。门卫站在他旁边。Neal站起来，他的脚有点发抖，他坚持着挨着墙走到水槽边。

“Yeah – 我现在没事了。我想我中午吃坏了东西。”Neal拍了些冷水到他的脸上，然后看到镜子里的人。他都不能认出他自己了。

“需要我打电话给你家人吗?你妈妈？”

Hell，no。但是他记得他的礼仪。“No --- 不了谢谢。我没事。现在就去乘巴士。“

“Okay，但是如果你不确定。。。”

“No，but thanks。真的。”

他登上巴士，用了几秒去感谢他妈妈现在不在房子里。他只是现在不能对付她。她真的不是那么坏，她也试着在给他时间和空间，但是她眼里希望仍然太过沉重了。他不能原谅和忘记。不是现在。也许以后也不会。

他爬上床，躺在那，窗帘紧闭，但是午后的阳光透过织物的缺口流了进来。Neal看着那一点点的薄光划过他的床。他希望这会削走他一半，干净的，没有任何混乱或大惊小怪或污渍。那光最终还是消失了，房间一片黑暗，温暖。Ceci用鼻子推开了门，跳到床上。她现在也是一直老猫了，但是她仍然知道他什么时候需要她。她用她的头顶了顶他的，发出火车引擎般的叫声，不介意那从他脸颊滑落下来的热泪渗进她的皮毛里。

他试着告诉他自己一切都没事的。他会很好的。他会。

 

他的Aunt和妈妈都很担心，Neal已经在床上躺了三天了，只会出来用用洗手间。他想过要一辈子呆在房间里，除了Moz来拜访他了。

他坐在Neal的床上，像一些什么小妖精的裁缝。Ceci竟成了叛徒，卷缩在Mozzie的腿上。Neal翻了一个身，希望他们两个能离开，如果他无视他们的话。

“我今天听到了一些谣言。”

“关我什么事。”

“只是很有趣的一个。”

“从什么时候开始你关注流言了，Moz？”

“Well，这像威胁多过像流言。而且我并不是偷听回来的。他们都不肯告诉我；我只是收集了一些到处飞的信息。”

“你应该考虑去CIA工作。做一个间谍是一个很适合的工作。”

“想都别想，man。 那些幽灵会因为一些小事就杀死对方。你没有看‘英雄不流泪’*（　美国中央情报局调查员透纳，自从发现局内不可告人的勾当，就此身陷一连串灾难事件。一日，两名男子冲进办公室，狙杀所有的员工，唯有透纳有幸逃脱。）吗？”

“我只是在说反语。Moz。”

“Oh，我没想到那方面。”

Neal叹了口气，坐起来打开灯，因为那突然的亮度而闪躲了一下。Moz看起来是哪里都不会去了，直到他分享完谣言，Neal不喜欢和Moz在黑暗中交谈。“所以 --- 你有什么令人兴奋的小秘密吗？”

“你看起来糟透了，man。你到底怎么了？”

Neal用手整理一下他的头发，但是这样过了三天，这大概起不了什么作业。“胃病。我现在没事了。有什么事？”

“Well。。。”

“Mozzie，come on。”他的朋友打算榨出它所有的价值。

Moz笑了笑，看起来有点邪恶。“通常来说，我不喜欢幸灾乐祸，但是这让它就这么溜走太浪费了。还记得我们的朋友 Peter Burke --- 你的前挚友？”

Neal的血液都冰冷了。“我当然记得。”

“嗯，开起来我们年轻无畏的摄影师，Matthew Keller –”

“你讨厌Keller。”

“Oh，那不是这次谈话的目的。”Moz驳回他的评论。“看起来拍到了Peter在棒球比赛后在男子更衣间的照片。”

“他的照片，什么？裸的？”

“不只是裸的。看来Peter有一些非比寻常的口味。”

Neal盯着Moz，完全没有跟上这次谈话的内容。

“Keller说他有Burke正被人吸阴茎的图片。”

他说了第一件窜出他脑海里的东西。“Elizabeth在棒球比赛后溜进男子更衣室？那挺笨的。”

“你个笨蛋 --- 不是女孩在给他口交！”

Neal只是眨眼。

“看来你的前挚友是一个同性恋。除非他给钱，否则Keller将要告诉所有人。他会将照片复制多分然后派发给他们。Keller告诉Peter明天5点在露天座位下见他，否则后果自负。”

Neal忘记了呼吸。Peter是gay！Peter是gay？那为什么他讨厌我？他蹦下床，精力充沛，吓坏了的样子。“我们要阻止他。如果让任何人发现了这会杀了Peter的。”

Moz抓住了Neal的手臂。“阻止他，为什么？在Burke对你做了这些事之后？这是一个完美的报复。你恨他对不对？”

“No – no it’s not. 就算我恨Peter我也不会想要这种事情发生在他身上。我们要阻止Keller。”

“Come on，Neal – 不要做那么个该死的圣人。你不需要去做任何事。我们不。”

“Moz – ”Neal深呼吸。“你不明白。我。。。我喜欢Peter。我是gay。也是gay。”说了，他说了。他就这么说了，说那些词，分享着这个秘密，就算只有Moz知道也是一个解脱。

Moz看着他像是他突然长多了一个脑袋。“不，你不是 – 你和Kate。你和Lauren。你和Taryn和Alex和Jennifer，几乎我们班上的每一个女孩。你不喜欢男的。”

Neal给个Moz一个扭曲的笑容。“然后我一直都希望他们是Peter。Okay？”

Moz抓了抓他的头。“多久了？”

Neal耸肩。“大概，永远。至少从九年级开始。”

“你从来没有告诉过他？”

他摇着他的头。“我是gay，不是疯子。我不知道他也是。”然后我还想他恨我是因为他知道我是gay。“你知道Keller在那里保存着那些照片吗？”

“他大概把他们放在柜子里。”

“不在他家？”

“不 --- Matthew差不多有6个兄弟，他在家没有任何私人空间。”

“我们能把他们从他的柜子里拿出来吗？”

“有我最喜欢的泡泡糖口味雪糕吗？”Moz咧嘴一笑，这是他精神上的借口，但却看起来对于Neal的答案完全不关心。

Mozzie这个简单的决定在他的肩膀卸下了一吨的转头。他像个白痴一样笑着，深吸了一口气，然后得到了一股他自己的恶臭。“好吧 – 好吧，让我先洗个澡，然后我们就去做这个。好吗？”

“Yeah – 你最好这么做。不然的话如果顺风的话他们能在你过去的时候就闻到你。”

Neal和Moz在门外见时他的还湿着的头发向后梳得油光发亮的，穿着黑色的T恤和牛仔裤。

“你需要的只是一个摩托车夹克，你就可以去演Danny Zucko*了。”

“Huh？”

“‘油脂’里面的角色，记得吗？”

“Oh。”Neal去拿他的自行车，但是Moz打开了停在房子前面的老甲壳虫轿车的乘客席。“从什么时候开始你得到驾照了？”Moz不能开车，合法的。和Neal一样，他还只有16岁。

“不要问那么多问题，Neal。就像我会允许我自己被记录上官方的文档里面一样。没有人可以跟踪我一生。”

Neal摇了摇头，但是还是坐进了车。他的朋友是一个很好的司机，他们一路顺畅的就来到了高中。

“你知道Keller的柜子在哪里吗？”Neal认为那是在走廊的转角，科学实验室的附近。

Moz勾了勾他牛仔裤的背后。“不是那个方向，他有一个特别的柜子在楼下，在打印店附近。他会把东西放在那。”

他们使用后楼梯通过维修房间，那个房间正对着所有的商店，教室和暗室，并希望也正对着Keller的特别的柜子。出来光和来自汽车店的噪音，这一片全是空的。现在是四点，只有一些保安还呆在这。

“你知道是几号吗，还是我们要把这些全都查一遍？”Neal看着那一排的柜子 --- 或许有上千个。“我希望你的破坏和开锁技巧有改进，自从你几年前试着解放那些糖果盒的时候。”

“我的破和开技巧绝对有进步，对于八年级来说，但是这里用不到 --- 我有数字和组合在这。”Moz挥了挥一张白色的纸条，直接来到了5132的柜子前“自从那个办公室秘书怀孕后就一直在上洗手间。”

Neal意识到了一些东西，一些很美好的东西。“你一直都打算做这个，不管我是同意还是不同意。”

Moz低下头，看起来有点尴尬。“Yeah，well – 我知道Peter对你很糟，以及我不知道为什么。但是没有人的隐私值得被人曝光 --- 特别是像这种的。”他开始解锁。

Neal想他要哭出来了。“Peter是gay并没有让你觉得困扰，我是。。。”

Moz从转盘那看上来。“你也是gay？Nah – 声明一下，我一直都认为你们两个是天生一对。这是只是证明了我是对的。”

“所有人都知道你有多喜欢证明你自己是对的。”Neal有些哽咽的说。

“Yeah”Moz在转盘上转好最后一位数，然后打开了锁。“Bingo！”金属的声音在空荡的走廊上很响，但他并不是一个陌生的声音，所以希望没有人会怀疑。

“这是正确的柜子吗？”那里面有一个相机和一大堆文件夹和信封。Moz拿出一个。

“是的 --- 看。”他给Neal看了一大堆有关他们同学参加课外活动的黑白照片。“Hey – 这是象棋俱乐部！。”

这是他们两个在对弈的照片。“非常好，Moz –现在让我们找出那个他照Peter的相片。”

当然，那些用来威胁的照片被放在最底部。他拿出一个快速的看了一眼，便被愤怒包围了。Matthew Keller怎么敢拍这样私人的时刻的照片来伤害Peter。Peter怎么可以让别人来吸他的阴茎 – 他不知道Neal会很开心的为他这么做吗？

“Neal？”Moz打断了他的思路。

“Yeah，yeah。Sorry。”那个信封里除了那些照片之外还有底片。或者说Neal希望那是底片。“你有小电筒吗？”

Moz翻着他的口袋拿出一个小电筒。那看起来像是几年前Aunt Ellen带他们去马戏团时拿到的那个。“Hey，你还想怎样？这还能用。”

Neal根本就没有麻烦去评价什么。他拿起那个小电筒打开开一道光看着。“这就是了。给我另外那些底片。”

“好主意，不想要Mattew知道他被拿了。直到我们需要他知道的时候。”Moz从另外一边取出一个差不多大小的将他放回原位。

“那那些照片怎么办？”那至少有10份拷贝。

“留下最上面的那个，用这些去装满其他的。”Moz递给他一叠军乐队和同学会的照片。Neal将一切赛会信封，并确保它是以相同的方式密封的。正当他要把它放回柜子里时，Moz发出一声低沉的口哨声。

“看看这里有什么？”他拿出一堆杂志 --- 色情杂志。这些不是Playboy或Penthouse或Juggs。“你相信这个吗？”Moz递给他一本 --- 那是一个很大的，肌肉发达的家伙在封面，胡子和烫发，还穿着一个很小的泳衣。Neal翻阅了它，倒抽了一口凉气。他不敢相信自己的眼睛。它里面全是裸体男人的照片，有些是一个人，有些和其他男人一起。然后所有人都有一个硬阴茎。

“看起来Keller和你有一样的口味。”

Neal咬了咬牙。他和Matthew Keller一点都不一样。“把这些放回去，我们可以用到它们。勒索者被勒索。”

Moz对Neal笑了笑。“Neal --- 我为你感到自豪。”

他们将所有东西都放回去，并整理好，让它看起来和之前没什么两样。关上它之后，Moz故意将转盘回拨了几次，然后停在27。

“Huh？”

“这是我们打开前停着的数字。Kell可能检查它来保证没有人看过里面的东西。”

Neal笑了。“Moz --- 有没有人告诉过你你有点神经过敏？”

他的朋友像只猫头鹰一样对他眨眼。“你知道这个词，正好说明你神经过敏。。。”

“Yeah，好吧，我相信你了，让我们离开吧。”

他们从学校后面溜出了学校，坐上Mozzie的车。Neal从他钱包里拿出那些底片然后看着那些照片。那个正在被人吸着阴茎的人绝对是Peter，但是他不确定谁是那个吸的。他不想看着他们，但是他不能自己。只有一张照片 --- 是被放大的，那个图片是模糊的，但是他明显是Peer。在淋浴室里裸露着。有一个家伙跪在他面前，吸着他的阴茎。就算是只有侧面，就算是光线很不好和这个画质很差，但是很明显Peter很享受。那脸上的狂喜是绝对不会错的。Neal有点觉得恶心，有些勃起。他想要成为那个跪在Peter前面的家伙。他才应该是那个崇拜那身体，那勃起的人。这太他妈不公平了。

“让我看看。”Moz伸手想抓那个照片。

Neal让他们保持距离。“No – 你不需要看这些。”

Moz试图再抓一次。“我赢看看 --- 这样我可以作证。”

“为了什么？”

“为了他们的存在，和现在他们是我们的财产。”

这确实说得过去，勉强。Neal将他们递了过去。Moz快速的翻阅着，然后将他们递回来并作出评价，“你男友是最慷慨的捐赠者。”

“Peter不是我男友。”Neal不能让希望和苦涩不出现在他的声音里。他仍然还没从所有事情里回过神来。

“还不是，但是他会是。”

Neal不想想的那么远。“我们一次解决一件事好吗？”但是Neal允许自己有一点点希望，而那一点点快乐像只小鸟在飞翔。只是一小会儿。他不想要让他自己相信 --- 到最后却被拒绝。


	6. 露天座位下 --- part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：这章含有两个18岁以下的人发生性关系

Peter被毁了，彻底的完全的被毁了。

这就是你让别人吸你阴茎的后果。特别是在一个半开放的更衣室里。

Matthew Keller告诉他他有一些他的照片，照片上是一个家伙跪着，在给他口交。那很可能就是Avery Philips，那个棒球代表队的新来的捕球手。他是在秋天转来的，在选拔赛是被编入了他的小队。Peter一直都没有注意到这个孩子 --- 他只是个初中生 --- 直到本赛季的第一次练习比赛后。

在一个小队比赛后他们正在清理自己，然后Avery看了看他。那种眼神。Peter并不笨而他也不天真。一个男的先看了你的鸡巴再看你的脸，然后你知道他不会是想要抢走你的女友。那一直没有任何动静，直到第三场主场比赛后，当Peter决定留在淋浴室时，Avery走了那一步。

他跪了下来，基本上吞了他的全部进去。那他妈的感觉太好了。甚至有点好过头了。Avery在这方面比El做的好。然后如果Peter闭上他的眼睛，将注意力集中在他的心跳上，他可以想象是Neal在吸着他。

而现在，那个长着老鼠脸的混蛋，Matthew Keller，说他有他的照片。如果你不给他200块，他就会将它们的复本放在学校的每一个公告栏上，而且他会坚持这么做，直到Peter付清。

冷汗瞬间爆发了出来在他想着这个会被任何人发现 --- 任何人和Neal Caffrey。如果Neal知道了他是gay – 他是一个同性恋--- Jesus。他不知道他该怎么做。

Peter一直想在毕业后他就和Neal重归于好 --- 他们会去往不同的方向，不管怎样。他已经接受了大学的邀请了，并申请了所有的奖学金和助学金，他可以并交叉他手指*（通常表示祝好运）Neal是去哈佛以外的其他地方，特别是他想要加入FBI。哈佛的毕业生不会加入FBI。

但是如果Neal知道他是什么，那么就不会有任何和解的机会。Neal会认为他只不过是另外一个Vincent Adler。一个道德败坏的捕食小男孩的同性恋。除了他对小男孩不感兴趣。他喜欢男人 --- 一个有漂亮的肌肉的男人，或许也可以有胡子。喜欢和一些和他一样平等的人，一些和他一样聪明的人。但是Neal不会这么看。

他事实上有Keller要求的200块 --- 这差不多是他的所有存款。但问题是Matthew应该不会就这样就满足了 --- 敲诈者不会停止。他看过足够多的神探科伦布来知道这些。Keller没有说过任何要给他底片的话，没有那个，他会要一直给钱然后给钱然后给钱。

他可以杀了他。Peter的灵魂因为这个想法而颤抖了一下。不--- 那绝对不是一个选择。他可以告诉他的家人，但是他们会和他脱离关系，或者更糟，他大概会连他的奖学金也被否决。然后他们不会让他毕业。所有恐怖的东西如走马灯般走过他的脑袋。El会甩了他，当然。他会被踢出棒球队。

这只会变得很糟然后更糟最后遭到不能再糟。那并不是他讨厌他自己因为他是同性恋 --- 他不会开始变得不像他自己。他就是他自己，但是他很害怕被别人知道。

Peter放好他的书，然后转动了柜子的齿轮。还有15分钟到5点，他还有一个约定要去。从足球场的草地穿过去来到那个一直在那里的露天座位只花了10分钟，但是感觉像是1个小时。香烟烟雾的辛辣味是他的鼻子和喉咙发痒。Keller已经在露天座位下了。

“真准时，Burke。”

“All right，让我们来结束这个。”

“别着急。”

“Come on---当你给我照片和底片是我就给你钱。”

“我从来都没有说我的价格里有包括底片。你认为我会这么轻易的让这个摇钱树失去作用？”Keller靠着金属支柱弹了弹信封。“你会找到一个方式来给我钱的，Burke。如果你想要你的声誉保持完好无损的话。”

Peter绝望的闭上他的眼睛。“我已经给了你我所有的钱了 --- 我不是摇钱树。我的父母也没有钱。”

“但是你最好的朋友，Neal Caffrey，有。”

“你在说什么？”

“他有一大堆钱，你难道不知道？”

Peter无视了他最后的那句话，就好像他会从Neal那里要一分钱似的。“我们不再是朋友了，你没有听说？”

“Ah --- 你应该化化妆，拍拍马屁。我打赌只要你好好的问，他会给你一点，但是或许你会需要先去吸他阴茎先了。”

这就是了 --- Peter不再准备接受更多了。他抓住Keller的喉咙；他要杀了他。他要 --- 

“不要浪费你的力气，Peter。他不值得。”Neal的声音突然冒出来。Peter转过身来发现Neal和Moz站在那里。

Moz给出了他的观点*（原文是：threw in his two cents，my two cents通常表示观点，貌似有一个圣经故事在后面，没有细看，所以有兴趣的同学请google）“你知道吗，Keller --- 你对其他家伙的阴茎太过感兴趣了。”

Keller冷嘲道。“你不想给我捣乱的, Mozzie。我确定你有一大把你不想和人分享的秘密。”

“你也一样，”Moz打断他。“我很好奇其他人会怎么想你放在柜子里的色情刊物。”

Keller瞪着他们。“你在说些什么？”

“那些男人的色情杂志 --- 那个上面有很多有着大阴茎的男人。”

Peter震惊的看着呆在那里的Keller。“你在虚张声势。你不可能知道这些。”

Neal冷漠的让人觉得惊讶。“我不止知道这些杂志，我还看过他们 --- 我们还看过他们。”Neal指向Mozzie。“所以我才不得不怀疑你对吸鸡巴的着迷程度。”

Keller甩着他的头像只湿了的狗。“那并不重要 – 你什么都不能证明。但是你的伙伴Burke这里，他有一大堆问题。”

Peter知道这会怎么发展下去。“Neal --- 离开这里，这不管你的事。”

Neal摇着他的头。“No，Peter，这是。不去看你怎么想的或者说的或者你怎么做的，你仍然还是我的朋友。”他转回Keller。“你做不了这个的。”

“你要怎么阻止我？”Keller晃了晃他的信封。“要么就是Burke给钱，要么就是这些照片被公开。他不会再是个那么完美的家伙了。”

“oh，去吃你的芒果吧。”Moz评价道

“什么？”

那发展的太快而超出了Peter范围，但是不知怎样的Matthew被Mozzie不合乎情理的理论分散了精神，而Neal抢到了信封。

“那什么都没改变，Caffrey。我有一大把的复件和底片。”

“你真是个笨蛋，Keller。你是怎么认为我们发现你的那些同志色情刊物的啊？我们拿到了那些复件了。还有底片。”

Peter想要死，立马现在就在这。Neal看到了那些照片了。Neal知道他是什么了。

Keller冷笑，“你在虚造声势，Caffrey。”

“你这么认为？”Neal举起一条交卷。Keller伸手去抓了一把，但是Mozzie将他绊倒在地，然后在他屁股上坐了下来。

Neal围着Keller转圈，踢了一些灰到他脸上。“Oh --- 你呛到了？”

Keller因为咳得太厉害而不能回答。

“我猜没有。”

Peter站在那里，生气，尴尬。“Neal --- 你不应该参与进来的。”

Neal的脸色很严肃，认真，美丽的让他心疼。“然后让你受伤吗？你维护了我多少次？为我辩护？保护我？次数多到数不过来。”

“我不想让你知道。”

他们看着对方，沉默的对话着，在他们的友谊当中大部分都不需要言语就能明白。Neal眼中的爱意有点太多了，特别是在他对他做了一切去推开他之后。Neal递给他一卷底片。“这就是我在Keller的柜子里找到的东西。”

Peter接过它并将它对着光。那有5张图像，有四个很模糊，但是第五个很清楚的表现了他正在被人口交。那是一个幸运的一拍 – 但是也是一个能毁了他一生的。Peter咽了咽，艰难的。

“Here。”Neal递给他一个Bic的打火机。

“你是个该死的童子军，Caffrey。”Keller嗤之以鼻。

Moz在他屁股上一跳。“闭上你的猪嘴，混蛋。”

“Thanks。”Peter没有再说别的话，他点燃了打火机，火焰的边缘碰到了塑料。他捏着它直到它一直烧他的手指，然后他将它扔在泥土里，最后大火吞噬了它的全部。Peter用他的运动鞋搓了搓那余烬剩下的地面。塑料烧焦刺鼻的味道卡在他的鼻子里。

“你想要对这个混蛋做什么？”Moz再次在Keller的屁股上挑了挑，然后他喊了起来。

Peter看上去轻松的不能在轻松了。“让他走。”

Moz不同意，“坏的一步 --- 你永远都不应该让你的敌人活着，他们会回来然后再次伤害你。”

“我不想杀了他！”

“那就让我来处理这个问题。我有一些对Mr. Keller很感兴趣的朋友。”他站了起来，但是在Matthew能跑走之前，Moz揪住了他对耳垂，并狠狠的揪着他。他拉着Keller跟着他。大声的盖过那些叫喊和悲鸣，Moz喊道“好好享受你们的周末，男孩们。记得要出来呼吸点空气。”

Peter看向Neal，毫无头绪的。“他有什么样的朋友？”

“一些俄罗斯人，大概 --- 但是我这些天学会了不要问他太多问题。”Neal从他牛仔裤后面拿出一个信封。“你大概也想烧了这些 --- 它们是那些复件。”

“你看了它们？”他问，恐惧和自我厌恶让他的声音有些拘谨。

“Yeah。”

为什么Neal对着他这样笑？为什么他没有抛开，为了安全而跑开？“为什么？”这是他可以说的唯一一件事。

“因为。这样吧，我回答你这个问题如果你也回答我一个。”Neal脸上的表情很难理解，他的笑容有些暧昧。但是也有些紧张。Peter可以从他的眼中读出兴奋。

Peter不太确定他是不是应该接受这个交易。“你的问题是什么？”

Neal咽了咽口水，Peter想他可以看见眼泪。“你为什么。。。你为什么这样甩了我？”

他发出了一声有些苦涩的笑。“前一天我们还是朋友 --- 下一天你就说我束缚了你，然后你不想再要我在你身边。为什么？我做了什么？”

这和Neal前几天问他的问题是一样的，一样的问题，他一样害怕去回答。他舔了舔他的嘴唇，将他最真实的一部分拿出来。“因为我是一个该死的同性恋。”他停了停，这承认烧着他如酸在肠子里一样。“因为我和你那变态继父一样。”他等着Neal做些什么，说些什么。逃跑或在他脸上打一拳。

以上那些Neal什么都没做。他只是站近了些，然后又近了些，直到完全没有了距离。Peter的背后正靠着柱子，唯一一个移动的办法是穿过Neal。他可以感觉到Neal的呼吸，他身体的热量。“Don’t，please just… don’t.” 他不能控制住自己，眼泪落了下来,而Peter知道他们不会停的。

“为什么你认为你像Adler？你会被小男孩唤起吗？”

“该死的当然不。”Peter几乎喊出来。

“那为什么？”

“你不明白吗？你看不到吗？你一定要我说出来吗？”那些词语出来的很刺耳，歇斯底里的哭着。“我想要你 --- 好吗？在我们9年级的时候我就想要你，我几乎都不明白为什么。”

Neal伸手，触碰着他的脸，轻轻拭去他的眼泪。“你很疯狂，你知道吗？”他摇了摇头。“你结束了我们的友谊是为了从你自己的疯狂那里保护我，笨蛋一个。”

他点头表示同意。“我不想伤害你。我不想你害怕我，就像你害怕那变态继父一样。我还记得那个晚上 --- 就像昨天一样。我记得你有多害怕。”他咽下他喉咙里的硬块。“我想我会在让任何事情发生在你身上之前杀了我自己。”

Neal向后退了一步，Peter对于这突然的距离而感到放松。直到Neal在他肚子上打了一拳。他一下跪倒在地上，惊讶多过疼痛。“该死的你做这个为了什么？”

Neal站在他面前。“因为你是一个混蛋，Peter Burke。一个聪明绝顶，世界第一混蛋。你难道不认为我可以自己照顾自己吗？”Neal喊道，“你难道不知道吗？我已经不再是那个无助的孩子了！我会打你的屁股，如果你试图伤害我。”

Peter因为Neal声音里的愤怒而萎缩了一下。“对不起，对不起。我以为如果你恨我会对你更好。”他等着Neal跑开。

但是Neal没有离开。他在他旁边贵了下来，太过近了。“你讨厌同性恋？”很奇怪，这个问题里面没有愤怒。

Peter并不用去思考这个问题。“No --- not really。我的意思是，我不想要其他人知道是因为我不要要他们讨厌我。但我我就是我。”他倾斜了他对身体然后坐下。Neal保持跪着。

“好。”

“好？‘好’是什么意思？”那听起来是个很愚蠢的事情去说。

“我说‘好’是因为。。。”Neal靠得更近了，在他的膝盖上放了一只手。“我也是gay。然后那会非常该死的吓人如果你讨厌你是什么的话，因为我---像是很久之前就爱上你了。”

Peter并不是很确定他听到了他认为他听到的东西。“你不是gay。”

Neal笑了笑，凑过来，吻了他。只是两片嘴唇的触碰。一两秒的接触。但是他的世界永远的改变了。

Neal的声音听起来有些急促，就像他刚刚跑完马拉松。他听起来有些害怕但是更多的是兴奋。“我是gay。一个同性恋。或者一个同志。我是一个同性恋。就像你。”Neal舔了舔他嘴唇，然后在他的眼睫毛下抬眼看着他。“我以为你讨厌我因为你知道我是一个gay。然后我。。。”Neal顿了顿。“我真的被你吸引住了。但那天你说我像个女孩。。。”

“对不起 --- 我只是想让你走远点，在我做一些很不好的事之前。”

“比如？”

“亲你，碰你。然后你就会真的恨我了。”Peter扮了个鬼脸。“我有一个计划，你看。我想也许毕业后，开始大学之前，我会过去向你道歉。我们在接下来的几周里又变回朋友 --- 我可以在那段长时间里让我的手保持在我这边。然后我们就会分隔的足够远---”

突然间，Neal开始笑了，看起来他不能停下来。在喘气和歇斯底里的笑之间，他问Peter“你去哪里?”

“哈佛 --- 这该说的有什么好笑？”

“那我去哪里？”

“我怎么可能知道？我们没有说话有六。。。”有什么人打开了路灯。“你也去哈佛。Shit --- 我从没想过提出来。”Peter也开始笑了。

“这就是注定的，你个笨蛋。我们就是天生一对。”Neal找回了他的呼吸，Peter不能。在露天座位下的半路灯的阴影里，Neal的眼睛就像是星星。Peter为他们着迷，当Neal向前靠亲吻他是，他能看见的所有只有蓝色。

这个吻比一个简单的嘴唇触碰要多一些。Neal让他自己跌进了Peter，Peter想他永远都不会在要求多过这个时刻了。他们吃着对方，强硬的几乎暴力的，他们的呼吸都很粗糙。Peter陶醉在Neal脸上的胡茬在他脸颊上的感觉，他的上嘴唇。Peter和其他的男孩做过很多，但不是这个，不是亲吻。不知何故，那感觉不对。但是现在，吻着Neal是他做过的最完美的事，那是着宇宙中所有的对的感觉。

他的手指伸进Neal的卷发里，它们比他梦中的要柔软很多，Neal的手轻碰着他的头，他的指甲划过的头皮的这件事，是他经历过最能让他勃起的事情。Peter呜咽道，他想要。。。他想要。

Neal退回来，Peter事实上发出了抱怨。

Neal耳语说，“不在这里。”

他找回了他的理智。“Yeah--- 所有人都可以找到我们。”

Neal给出了一声有点发怒的笑声。“我没有在想那个 --- 我在想这里有很多石头，很脏也很多虫。”

这次轮到Peter笑了。“就知道你认为物质享受第一。”

Peter站了起来，向Neal伸出一只手。他们将自己身上的土拍掉 --- 不需要到处通知他们刚刚在地上滚来滚去。他看了一眼手表，已经接近6点了。真是有趣，看看这世界是怎样在一个小时之内改变的。

把手放在口袋里，他们走过操场，来到学生的停车场。Peter必须承认，“你知道吗？我很害怕。”

“Yeah，我也是。”

“我们接下来要怎么做？”在他考虑着要将这件事保持秘密的时候他也想在屋顶上大声喊出来。

但是Neal在想着另外的一些事。“我从来没有和其他家伙做过那些，不像你。”

Peter脸红了。“Yeah，好吧。对不起。”

“不要 --- 这对于我们来说比较好，起码我们当中有一个人知道他在做什么。我和女孩有过，但是这不一样。”

关于一切，Peter声明道，“我喜欢阴茎。我很喜欢他们。”大声说着这个他感到几乎令人晕眩。

“Yeah--- 那很明显。”Neal讽刺的评论道，但是Peter想他从里面听到了一丝嫉妒。他笑了笑。生命在刚刚变成了。。。。令人惊讶的完美。Neal想要他。

他们坐进Peter的车，Neal低头看向他的手，像是他在担心着些什么。“你准备怎么告诉Elizabeth？”然后他看向Peter，用不安的声音问着，“或者你准备要继续和她约会？”

Peter一直都有在想要告诉El真相。她，在各种细小的地方填补了Peter的生活，在他和Neal结束的时候。她是一个很好的朋友，她似乎也很明白他们之间一直都存在着距离。“我认为她有权利知道。我不想再骗她了 – 再也不想了。”

Neal沉默了一段时间。“你觉得她会告诉其他人吗？”

“No --- not Elizabeth。我想她会生我的气，但是她不会到处乱说。”

“不，她不会。”

Peter在红灯时停下了，看向Neal。“你看起来肯定的有点吓人。你和她说过你自己的事吗？”

“No – Moz是我告诉过的唯一一个人。但是我有这种感觉。不知道为什么，但是我有。”

“我希望你是对的。”

在开车的过程中他们都沉默着，直到Peter再也忍受不了了。“我的家人会在周末是离开。想过来吗？”他听起来就像是个三年级的小学生，试着和那些冷酷的孩子玩。

“过来做什么？”Neal立马抛出了问题。

“Hmmmm，说话。玩象棋。胡来*（原文screw是个双关，有乱来和做爱的意思）？”Peter用力的咬着他的嘴唇，试着不要因为自己的俏皮话而笑出来

Neal没有上钩。“听起来很不错。”

 

如果说他只有一点紧张就像在说John Lennon还没有死*（披头士乐队创团团员，1980死的）。Neal想要伸手去触碰Peter，去安抚自己，这是真的。他还可以尝到Peter，他皮肤上的盐和汗水的味道。他还可以感觉到他。胡子的摩擦和他力量。他用余生去想着他，他永远的光芒和Peter Burke的背影。

那真的不是一件那么坏的事情，对吧？

他们将车子停在房子前的马路上；他爸爸的车在停车房，后备箱被打开，做好了旅行的准备。Neal跟着Peter沿着熟悉的小路来到后院，厨房的门。他看见Peter的妈妈 --- Aunt Cathy --- 在里面，笑着。Yeah，他想念Peter在他们 --- 间断，分手，冷战 --- 随便了，但是他也同样想念Uncle Joe和Aunt Cathy。他想念他们低调的生活方式和处理问题的方法。他想念他能够自由的来来去去，而且随时受到欢迎。他爱Aunt Ellen，但是她的工作太繁忙了，而且她不是一个母亲。他想回避他的亲生母亲 --- 这仍然是个他需要处理的问题。不管怎样，不是现在。

Neal不能自主的想Burke们的反应，当他走进去，她看到他时。他没有等很久。Peter打开了门，走进了厨房，他也只不过是两步之遥而已。Aunt Cathy看起来很生气。

“Peter Burke！你知道我和你爸爸想最晚在6点上路，而现在，6：15了。我希望你有一个好的。。。”当她看到Neal跟在Peter后面走进来时，她的声音缩小了。

“Hi。”他给了她一个小的，充满希望的笑。“不要太生他的气，是我的错。”

Peter看起来准备反驳他，但是不管他准备说什么都被他妈妈充满愉快的声音盖了过去。

“Neal Caffrey！”她从桌子那边跑了过来，拉过他给了他一个拥抱。“你怎么。。。你和Peter和解了？”

“Yeah。”他低下他的头，有点承受不了她热情的问候。

“让我看看你。”她让他停在一个手臂长度的位置。“你看起来就像刚刚经历了一场战争。”

 

“Yeah，well --- 我前几天胃疼。”这是其他人真正需要知道的事情。

“我周三的时候确实遇到了Aunt Ellen，她说你的身体很健康。”她给他了她一个什么都看透了的表情。“我真的很高兴你们两个和好了*（kissed and made up）。”

“Mom！”Peter在完美的时刻大声喊了出来，因为Neal觉得他的脸正在变得通红通红的。

她走过来，给了Peter一个拥抱。“你们两个！我向你爸爸保证过我不会打听，他说你已经长大了，但是你还是我的儿子。”她放开了Peter然后看向他们两个。“我没有在十月份的时候问到底发生了什么，我现在也不打算去问 --- 但是我很高兴，你们又做回朋友了。”

Neal看了Peter一眼。“我也是。”他没有说他从来就没有停止过做Peter的朋友 --- 但是那是无法改变的事，真的。

“Hon，你有我们儿子的消息吗？如果我们现在再不出发，那我们要差不多午夜才能到你姐姐那了。”Peter爸爸来到厨房；他听起来有些恼火。“Peter不会这么不负责任的。”当他看见Neal的时候他停止了抱怨。

“Hey there，Uncle Joe。”

Neal很庆幸Peter的爸爸没有和他妈妈一样做出那么热情的欢迎。他给了他们两人一个笑容，然后简单的说。“Well，well --- 也是时候你们两个收起斧头了。”

“Mom，Dad，Neal可不可以在这里过周末啊？”Peter问，Neal只是继续保持沉默。

Aunt Cathy，她正露齿而笑，说“看不到为什么要说不 --- 我打赌你们两个男孩肯定有许多话要说。”

“Yeah ---”Neal打算说些什么像是帮助Peter学校他的法国摄政，但是他决定他说得越少越好。“我也还记得规矩；我会打电话给我aunt告诉她我在哪里。”

Peter的妈妈将她温暖的手掌放在他脸颊上。“你在家还好吗？”

他的笑容不过就是让嘴角弯曲了一点。“我会没事的。”至少现在。

Uncle Joe拿出他的钱包然后放了20块在桌子上。“这是给你们两个的 --- 不要将整个周末都花费在学习上。去看场电影，找些乐趣。”

Peter向他家人道了谢，Neal也是。他希望他和Peter一样面瘫着；这只是太好笑了， 他的家人给他们钱让他们出去约会。

“我们会在周日回来----大概晚饭后，所以不要等我们。我会在路上打电话给你，让你知道我们什么时候到家。”Peter的妈妈亲吻了一下他们两个的脸颊，然后他爸爸催促着她出门。他们两个一起看着他们从车库开出来，然后上路。

Peter关上门，走廊便陷入了阴影中。Neal吞咽了一下，不能解释的紧张着。下午的冒险和兴奋，因成功救援的肾上腺素，他们和解的快乐和那无与伦比的吻都还在他的静脉里冒着泡，但是突然，这一切都有点太多了。他等着Peter走第一步。

而Peter做的只是将他拽进了厨房。“Come on。”他将他的头探进冰箱，然后喊出了可选择的饮品。“可乐？七喜？冰茶？橙汁？”

“可乐就好，”Neal回答。他在旁边给Aunt Ellen打电话告诉她他会在Peter家过周末。她没有刺探但是她确实有其他问题。

“你感觉还好吗？”

“好，没得更好了。”这绝对是真的。

“你可以打到那个房子那里和你妈聊聊。”

Neal什么都没说。

“Yeah，好吧。我应该知道不应该说这个。只是慢点来，孩子。”

“我会的。”他看向Peter，他正站在那，手放在口袋里，露出一个疑惑的神情。“好吧，要走了 --- 我们周一见。”

“Love you，babe。”

“我知道。”这个对话是一个他们之间星球大战里老的笑话。Neal用一句“抓着那些坏家伙”结束了电话。

“一切还好？”Peter在给他自己倒了一杯苏打水的时候问道。

“Yeah – Aunt Ellen催着我要我和我妈妈谈谈。”Neal抿了一口。“那不会发生的。”他摇了摇头。“不，不是现在，永远不会。”

Peter什么都没说，感激的。他们面对着对方坐着，那个瞬间有点尴尬但是舒服。

“现在怎么样？”他们异口同声的问道，一起笑，打破紧张感。

Peter先说话。“我喜欢吻你。我真的很喜欢吻你。”

Neal想不到任何比搂着Peter亲吻他一个下午更好的活动，但是他想起了些事情他们必须要做。“等一下 --- 那些照片。我们应该烧了它们。”

Peter站了起来，拿出那个现在已经被弄皱了的信封然后走向外面。“我想烤架大概是最好的地方去做这个。”Peter将照片撕成条状，并把它们扔进烤架的底部。用Neal早些时候给他的Bic打火机点燃了纸片。

Neal看着那些照片然后，然后冒出一个奇怪的想法。“你知道吗？这次我救了你。“

Peter抬头，震惊。“什么意思，这次？”

“你一直是那个救我于水火的人。”Neal有些害羞的承认。

“Huh？”

“自从那次你打了那个在躲避球上弄伤了Mozzie的人后。你记得吧，是不是？”

Peter笑了。“Yeah –我记得。那是Philip Kramer – Phil the Pill。Jeez，我都忘了。我被停学了，你知道吗。两天因为我挑起打架。”Peter搅动了一下火苗，保证那不会有任何遗留。“那值得。”

“那次之后你也救了我很多次。”

Peter点头。“这次轮到你救我了。”他看向Neael，认真且坚定。Neal颤抖了一下；那个表情里有些什么东西。“在我做了那些之后，我不值得。”

“我猜你正试着做一些正确的事情。一些你认为正确的。”

Peter再次搅了搅灰烬然后把盖着盖上，显然一切都被完全烧毁。“无论如何 --- 我不认为我有说过 --- thank you。”

他们对上了眼神，这就是那些瞬间，Neal知道这会成为他生命中的一部分。“you’re welcome.”

他跟着Peter回到里面，通过厨房。Satchmo，老了也慢了，在他回到的狗仔梦之前，微微抬了抬头给了一个woof来做欢迎。Peter没有停，Neal也没有，知道他们来到Peter的卧室，门在他们背后关上。

Peter在他肩膀上放了一只手将他拉近。“过来这。”

Neal再次意思到Peter比他大多少。这一次，这感觉是一个美味的刺激，让他的阴茎颤抖。他几乎想对Peter说“做了我”但是他没有。在这个情况下抬头看某人是一个全新的感觉。Neal不矮，他也不是一个弱者，但是Peter高，而且多年的体育运动 --- 尤其是投球和体能训练，让他更强壮结实。Peter托起他的头，凑了过来。

不管是Peter拉他的还是Neal推的，那真的不重要 --- 身体在碰到床单时有一个小小的反弹。他们紧紧的抱着对方，疯狂的亲吻着。Neal总是为他的专业知识而自豪，专注于他伴侣的欲望而让他忘记那些光滑的脸颊，上翘的嘴唇和一头长发并不是他想要的东西。

Peter并不是一个很好的亲吻者；他有些粗糙，有点疯狂。他没有技巧，他就征服。Neal不介意。事实上，他爱这个。他爱Peter的身体在他的上面，将他推进床垫里，蹭着他，用力而且极度渴望。这很好，因为Neal也很硬也很渴望。

他试着将他的手放在他们中间，他想要触碰Peter。但是那不太可能，Peter拉开他的大腿，他自己安顿在他臀部纤细的发源地，Peter的勃起 --- 热而且大 ---骑着他。因拉链而产生的压力很疼，好的那方面。就像骑着自行车沿着陡峭的山路进行，而你的手在空中，脸迎着风，谁也无法阻挡你。你也永远都不想这段路程结束。

但是那很快就要结束了。Neal感觉他自己就要爆炸了，大概从里面翻出来。从来都没有那么好过 --- 甚至不能和他自己在床上，用他自己的手，幻想着Peter，裸着，湿着，在他脑海里比。和女孩在一起更不可能这么好。

Peter靠着他摩擦着自己，他的嘴埋在他的脖子里，喘息着他的名字像个祷告者。他也喘息着“Peter”和”操我”甚至还有“爱你“（这个他已经在他脑海里最好的那一部分说了三年了）。当Peter来了一个滚烫的，无法控制的高潮的时候，它也触发了他自己的高潮，他如圣海伦火山般射了。

他们互相摩擦着对方，现在少一点疯狂了。狂喜的气味是缓慢而美味的。Neal转过头，想看看Peter。他的整个宇宙都是由那棕色的眼睛构成的，他再也不想移动了。他们最后终于分开了足够的距离让Neal可以看见Peter的脸，然后他想“这就是幸福的模样。”Peter从灵魂里微笑了出来。然后大笑。

“不敢相信我们刚刚做了 --- 我们甚至还没有把衣服脱掉。”

Neal也笑了。“但是，那很不可思议。”Peter拥着他，Neal将自己收拢在他的身体里。他们躺在那，蜷缩在一起，脚还缠在一起，过了一会儿。粘又湿的裤子让着休息变得不舒服。

“洗澡？”Peter问。

“洗澡。”他回答。

Neal一直都希望能够重现那张引起了那么多伤悲的照片，但是Peter没有给他这个机会。在水淋下来的时候，Peter让自己倾倒在Neal身上，而Neal着迷于此。被水弄湿的皮肤直接的触碰，温度比水温还高，跟他所经历过的完全不一样。Peter用膝盖让他靠在瓷砖墙上，倒了一点点婴儿油在他手掌，抓住他的阴茎并撸了几下。Peter的手很坚硬，他的手指有茧，但是他的手掌在正确的地方光滑且平稳的套弄着。

Peter在处理他，而Neal因为盲目的欲望让他为所欲为。Peter将他转过身，Neal向后靠在他的手臂上。Peter的阴茎已经硬了，很热，在他臀瓣中的缝隙间滑动，他颤抖着 ---- 有一点点恐惧，有一点点期待。

“Shhh，shhh --- 不是现在。我们以后再做那个，好吗？”

Neal点了点头，松了一口气，背靠着他。Peter的手在他的阴茎上收紧了，慢慢的撸着，让他一直停留在边缘。他射不了 --- 不能射 --- 直到Peter用他的拇指轻轻刮着他阴茎的顶端，抓了一点点粗糙的包皮。在他大喊出来的时候，Peter用力的挤压了一下他的乳头。在他们用完热水的时候他甚至都不记得要怎么说他自己名字。

他们也许会花了整个周末的时间来吃干抹净对方，但是现实以Peter女朋友在周五晚上的一个电话的方式入侵。他听到了一半的对话，Neal试着不去嫉妒，试着去记起El也是他的朋友。Peter设法让他的声音正常，在他和Elizabeth讲话时。为了让自己在Peter和El讲话时忙起来，Neal捡起了他们的衣服并扔进了洗衣机里。他穿上了Peter的一条运动裤和T恤，但是他需要一些能够穿的出去的衣服，而他又不想回家去见他母亲。还不是时候。

“El会在周日早上过来。”Peter靠在洗衣服的门边。

“我们要告诉她？”

“No --- 我要去告诉她。你就安静的坐在那里，让这尽可能的少些痛苦。”

Neal皱了皱眉，看着他。

“停止给我那个Spock*的表情。你才是那个说她不会因为这个歇斯底里。”

“我知道，但是。。。”

“但是什么？”Peter打断。

Neal没有控制住一个突发的叹气。“我吃醋了，好吗？”

Peter用一只手臂圈住了他，将他拉近，用亲吻除去了他的不安。和嫉妒。他仍然不是一个很好的亲吻者，但是他让Neal的膝盖变软让他心花怒放。“没有什么东西需要你嫉妒。我只是不想要再伤害她。我因为你和她分手，明白吗？这又不是像你从来没有约会过。你知道你的花名，对不对？”

“Yeah。”Neal感觉他脸红了。从10月以来，他差不多和高中的所有女孩约会过。而约会通常就是指做爱。并不是所有的女孩，但是是大部分。足够多到让Neal拥有一个“浪荡公子Caffrey”的称号。Mozzie认为那很可笑，因为他一直都觉得Neal是一个和他一样的书呆子。Neal没有告诉他，如果象棋俱乐部不是有一条你必须会象棋才能参加，那将会有应接不暇的女孩子过来。

Peter将他压向洗衣机，然后在他屁股上的震动和Peter紧靠着的阴茎的热度以及它的质量，他自己的阴茎也停止考虑El Mitchell和其他任何东西了。

 

“有没有可能因为太多的性爱而死掉啊？”Neal问Peter，周六晚上。

Peter翻了一身，他的手落在附近Neal的黏黏的筋疲力尽的腹股沟处。在他向南移动一点点之前，他玩弄着那里的卷毛。Neal的阴茎颤抖了一下，然后他笑道。“你？做太多次爱？不可能。”

在Neal转向他时，Peter呻吟了一点点。他将他的鼻子埋在他的颈后。在Neal舔他和咬着他的耳垂时他呻吟了更多一点。“可以对你说同样的事。”

真相是，Peter已经筋疲力尽了。他们除了溜Satchmo之外都没有离开过房子。Hell，他们基本上都没有离开过卧室 --- 自从周五傍晚。他们睡了一点，吃，不穿衣服的做着 ---除了真正的操之外做了所有其他的事情，然后重复这个过程很多次。Neal的声音沙哑了。并不是因为尖叫，而是试着给他深喉。那还不是这个周末最好的时刻。他有点太着急了，Neal呕吐了，因为Neal的牙齿和他的肉体有一个接触，而他的勃起消下去了，突然下去了 --- 大概有整整10分钟。

他们也聊天，聊准备要告诉谁（El，当然的，Moz已经知道了），不告诉谁（Peter的父母，还不是时候，Neal的aunt和母亲，当然的），以及在哈佛是要不要住在一起（最可能的）。

Peter拉过床单盖着他们 --- 这里一团乱，他必须在早上是做一次清理。再一次。他们掠夺了这个床，还有那个Neal通常睡的床，小房间里的沙发和厨房的地板。他在心里记下在El过来前要去擦桌子和椅子，所有的台面。

而且绝对要在他家人回来之前清理干净。

“你的思考太吵了，”Neal喃喃道。

“Sorry。”

“S’okay.”

Neal转过身，Peter用一直手臂环过他的腰。和Neal一起睡觉 ---是睡觉 ---- 不是操 ---- 是睡觉 --- 是一件很奇妙的事，就算这张床那么小。Peter甩开那个想法，那个等他们在秋天到了Cambridge的时候，他们每一个晚上都可以在一起睡。

看起来他在闹钟开始叫时睡过去了。Peter睁开眼看见床的另一边已经空了。在他感到着急之前，Neal走进了卧室，只在腰上围了一条毛巾。

“我打电话给Mozzie了 --- 想叫他也一起过来。”Neal也说了句‘早上好’。

或许他的脑袋还没清醒过来。“为什么？”

“El和Moz是好朋友 --- ”

“好朋友？多好？”

“为什么这会重要？”

Peter抓了抓耳朵的后面。“不知道。不管怎样 --- 为什么Mozzie应该在这里？”

“我想她大概想要有什么人是站在她那边的。她是Mozzie唯一信任的女孩。”

Peter让他自己被说服了。

“移动你发臭的屁股去洗澡，Burke。他们会在一个小时之内到。”

他站了起来，舒展了一下身体，然后看到了Neal投过来的欣赏的眼神。一个在毛巾下新形成的拱起。Neal傻笑了一下，Peter伸手抓他，但是他只抓住了Neal因躲开而落下的毛巾。

他从浴室出来，发现床单已经被拆下，而且闻到一股新鲜的咖啡味。Neal将会成为一个不可多得的室友。他穿上一些足够好看的衣服后去到厨房加入了Neal，他吹了一个口哨。

“你看起来像是从学院着装手册里走出来的。”

Peter低下头看自己，不得不同意。这件衬衫示意悬臂梁式的，是从他aunt那得来的礼物，而裤子是斜纹棉布裤。“我想我应该弄出点气氛。”他从Neal那接过一杯咖啡，加了点奶和糖，喝完了它，然后让Neal再次为他加满。

他喂了Satch一些粗粮，Neal给了他一些水。他们分开了《星期日泰晤士报》，Peter直奔填字游戏。Neal则看了书评，他们没有一个人觉得需要讲话。

当Peter全神贯注的时候，门铃响了，他几乎整个人跳了起来。Neal站了起来，脸上的紧张神情大概也反映了他自己的。

“我去开。”

那不是Elizabeth --- 是Mozzie，带着一袋烘焙的食物。“所以，你们两个互相摩擦生热了吗？”

“Nice，Havisham。你亲吻了你妈妈的嘴了吗？”Peter立即就后悔了他轻率的回话。Moz并没有一个真正的家庭。他喃喃道“sorry。”

“没关系 --- 老新闻了。你的男朋友呢？”

“在厨房 ---- 你真的完全不担心我们之间的关系。”

Mozzie嘀咕着一些关于机会和百吉饼和奶油奶酪的事情走向厨房。

Peter刚刚准备关门时就看到了Elizabeth在停她鲜红色的大黄蜂 --- 一个她父母提前预祝她毕业的礼物。他在门边等着她，来着他欢迎的笑容。她靠上去亲吻他，但是他转了转头，所以她的吻落在了脸颊上。

她甚至没有给他一个受伤的表情。但是她确实评价道，“那是Mozzie的车？”

“Yeah，他刚刚到这里。”

El疑惑的看着他。“我以为我们今天要出去 --- 只有我们两个。”

Peter皱了皱眉。这会变得很他妈的难。

“怎么了吗？”

“我们需要谈谈，El。”他伸出一只手领着她来到厨房。

Moz和Neal在桌子边坐着，咀嚼着百吉饼。他们两个抬头，Moz露出了一个担心的表情，但在他看到El的时候脸上更黑暗了些。Neal的脸小心的保持空白。在Peter能说任何事情之前，El尖声说道，就像他妈妈看到Neal的时候一样。

“你们和好了？你们又是朋友了？”

Peter看着Neal在他给她一个害羞的笑容并垂下头时。“Yeah”

El看向他又看回Neal。“好吧，也差不多是时候了。生活会变得十分尴尬，当你们两个都出现在哈佛但是又拒绝和对方说话的时候。”她走过桌子拿了一个百吉饼。“但是Moz在这干什么？”

Moz闪过一个惊慌失措的表情，但是Peter很快就掩盖过去了。“我在这里提供一些烘焙食品来确保Neal在下周的比赛上有一个良好的状态。”他拿起泰晤士报的杂志（Peter假定那是用来垫棋盘的），他的无牛油无奶油的百吉饼和随身携带的棋盘。“Come on，男孩们，我们有些工作要做。”

Moz拉着Neal去了阳台，只留下他们两个。至少可以这么说，那一刻十分尴尬。

El放下她的百吉饼然后叹了口气。“所以---我们要谈什么？”

Peter坐下然后将El拉近了一个挨着他的椅子。“我不知道要怎么说。。。”

“你要和我分手。”她用平坦但是悲伤的声音说。

他艰难的咽了一下，点点头。“我对不起 --- 我只是。。。”Peter不能对上Elizabeth的眼睛。

El安静的问着，“她是谁？”

Peter深深的呼了一口气。这就是那个非常艰难的部分。“没有其他的女孩，El。”

她眨了眨眼。“那为什么？”

“这很复杂。”

“这他妈的有什么那么复杂的？你17岁了！”

Peter抬起头，越过她的肩膀，看着Neal。他和Moz正面对面各坐在棋盘的一边。Moz疯狂的打着手势；Neal的表情则看不透。El追随着他的视线然后再看回他。

“我想我明白了。”她舔了舔她的嘴唇。“我想。”

“不要恨我，please。”Peter会跪下来的如果他需要这么做。

“他知道你对他的感觉吗？”

因为她的明白事理而有些吃惊，她只是简单的瞥了一眼外面，而Peter只能说“Yeah。”

“他对着没有问题？”

Peter点点头。“我们俩对着都没问题。”然后突然，他知道他需要将那些词大声的说出来了。“我们都是gay。我们爱着对方。”这就是了。说出来了。他希望Neal是对的，关于El不会崩溃。

她没有，至少表面没有。Peter说不准里面发生了什么。

“这就是为什么你们吵架 --- 10月的时候？Neal告诉你他是gay？”

这倒是个合乎情理的情节，Peter想。但是却离事实真相要多远有多远。而他欠Elizabeth一个真相。“不 --- 我们没有吵架。我告诉他离他是因为。。。因为我不想他知道我对他的感觉。我---”Neal继父的事情并不是一个通识，而它也不是一个应该由Peter来分享的故事，所以他不能告诉El他因为他的欲望而感到愧疚的事。

“所以，什么改变了？”

这个他能回答，他告诉她关于Matthew Keller的勒索未遂。当她知道他在他们还在约会的期间，他让Avery Philips给他了一个口交时合理的生气了，但是她对于他没有告诉她Keller的威胁时更加生气。

“那个癞蛤蟆--- 当我看见他。。。”她做了个拳头。“我要。。。”

“El，你什么都不做。他都没有证据了，但是如果你把这事太当真，他可能就会告诉所有人。”Peter事实上不知道他是否能在周一看到Matthew去学校。他必须问问Moz他的俄国朋友对他做了些什么。

她点头表示同意，Peter能够知道她到底有多不高兴。“对不起，我真的对不起。我没有打算背着你的。”他想如果他一直道歉，或许Elizabeth会没事。

奇怪的是，她笑了。“Come on，Peter。这又不是像说我和你结婚了。而且老实说，我不认为我们的关系会一直维持到这个夏天结束，不管怎样。你要去在Massachusetts的大学，而我则要去斯坦福大学，超过3千英里远。”

她是如此的现实。“但是，你不觉得恶心吧？”

“No。你想我感到恶心？”这是一个认真的问题。

“Hell no！但是绝大多数人会，他们会。”

“Peter Burke --- 我认为你现在应该知道了 --- 我不是大多数人。”她对他笑，她的笑容没有保留。Elizabeth Mitchell一直都是很真实且诚实的人。她站起来打开了阳台的门。“Neal --- 能进来一下吗？”

Peter不知道El想要做什么，然后从Neal脸上的表情来看，他不期待任何美好甜蜜的前景。Moz看起来有些失落。“你，也是。Moz”他们两个一起进来了。

El为她自己倒了一杯咖啡然后坐下，向后靠着椅子就像她拥有这把椅子一样。

Neal先开口了。“El--- 我---”

“什么都不要说，Neal。”

“我们还是朋友吗？”Neal问声音里带着不可思议的悲哀。他看起来是如此的沮丧让Peter想要用手臂圈着他。他没有。

El这么做了，站起来并给了Neal一个拥抱。“当然，笨蛋。如果我知道你们这里笨脑袋里都装了些什么的话，你们就不用浪费6个月的时间来假装你们恨着对方。”

“我从来没有恨过Peter。”Neal为他自己辩护道，而Peter感觉有点糟糕。

“都是我的错，好了吗.我们可以继续了吗？”他向Neal靠拢了一点，只是为了确保让Neal明白他们是一起的。

“我有两个问题，伙计们。”El声明道。

Peter点点头，惊讶于只有两个问题。

“Okay – 第一个问题。毕业舞会怎么办？我们已经在一起一年了，我真的不想错过这个因为没有人来邀请我。”

Peter的心下沉了。他没有想到那么远。他欠El的，欠了她很多的时间。并不只是对于她在不知情的情况下做了他的掩护，但是在于如此宽宏大量的接受了他和Neal。然而，那个带着她而不是Neal的想法 --- 并不像是带着Neal座位伴侣去会有发生的可能 --- 是错而且痛苦的。

“我不会介意如果你带El去，真的。你们两个一直都是一对自从，像是，永远。”Peter认为Neal需要多练习一下他的撒谎技巧。一个四岁的小孩都不会被刚刚从他嘴里出来的那些词而说服。

“Umm，Elizabeth？”这是Moz在他和Neal进来后说的第一句话。他们都转向他。他推开Neal到一边，Peter到另一边，然后站在Elizabeth的面前。“我知道我不是Peter Burker或者Neal Caffrey。”他搓了搓他的头顶，让注意力集中到了他那已经开始稀少的头发。“而你大概也不会有任何倾向考虑我除了一个古怪的朋友之外的事情，但是我会十分荣幸能在毕业舞会上为你护航。”Moz结束了他的演讲，然后咬住他的嘴唇，脸通红通红的。

Peter早就怀疑这个矮个子对他的女朋友有认真的想法。这正是所有他需要的证明。

Elizabeth有些不确定的问。“我以为你并不认同中产阶级期望的一致性。”

“只是对你，我的小姐，我会租一套燕尾服和豪华轿车来保证那是一个之得记忆的时刻。”

她眨眨眼，有些脸红，咬着她的嘴唇。“我很荣幸能和你一起去舞会，作为你的伴侣，你真的伴侣。”

Peter从来没有见过Moz笑成这样。

Neal最后终于说话，打破这寂静。“El，你说你有两个问题。另一个是什么？”

Peter完全不知道为什么，但是El迷人的微红变成了通红，从她的喉咙一直到她的眉。“Elizabeth？”

他看向他又看向Neal最后再次看回他。

“Come on，问题是什么？”

她深吸了一口气。“我看你Neal亲好吗？（CouldIseeyouandNealkissPlease?）”

Peter不能明白她说的任何一个单词。“慢一点？”

有一个深呼吸，然后每一个单词都被清楚的发音。“我说，我能看你和Neal亲吻吗？Please？亲吻对方。真的亲。”

这回轮到Peter变得通红，就在他准备说不定时候，Neal --- 那个小混蛋 --- 插了进来。

“当然，为什么不？”

Peter站在那里，张大着嘴。他不知道他要说什么。Neal看起来 --- 什么？充满希望？热切的？然后他想到他有多喜欢亲吻Neal。为什么不这么做？这又不是像说El要照他们两个的照片或者干什么的。所以他说了好，然后哪里都不看只看着Neal。

Neal站近了些，近到他可以从他的呼吸里闻到咖啡的味道，剃须膏强烈的味道仍然留在他的皮肤上。当Neal伸手触碰他的太阳穴时，Peter在他掌心里留下了一个吻。某人发出了一个喘息，但是他并不在乎是谁。

Neal歪了歪他的头，牵引他下来对上了他的嘴唇；Peter张开他的嘴，试着将Neal这个吞咽下去，他尝起来太他妈好了。

“慢一点，老虎。那位小姐想要一场表演。”Neal靠着他的嘴唇低语道。

Peter试着放松。那用尽了他所有的毅力去控制，去让他的嘴唇边软，去让Neal领导着。Neal的舌头伸进，撤退，而且还他妈的和他调情。他并不认为嘴唇也有爱抚的可能性，但是Neal嘲笑他，如蝴蝶翅膀般擦着他的嘴唇，有时则坚定果断的如在他阴茎上的手。他们召唤而他跟随，不能自己。他能听到的只有心跳和皮肤舌头和牙齿摩擦碰撞的声音。手在他衬衫下爬了上来，Neal的手，坚定，柔弱，惊人。

Neal轻轻的咬了他的下嘴唇然后放开了他。Peter睁开眼睛然后发现只剩下他们俩了，单独而且勃起。NEAL的大大眼睛，瞳孔放大而且冰蓝色也变暗了。

Peter永远都不想这一刻结束。他明白它会，没有任何东西能够坚持永远，但是这个 --- 这个时刻会是他生命中最完美的一刻。不管以后他会发生什么，他们会发生什么，他发誓他永远不会忘记它。他必须要说些什么 --- 一些他还没有对Neal说过的话 --- 因为他对那些词是认真的，是相信他们的，他不能不说他们而继续呼吸。

“Neal Caffrey, I love you.”


	7. 尾声 --- 在操场

重聚 --- 操场

地面仍然停留在冬天的冰冷和初春令人惊讶的温暖早晨交集出一个浓厚的雾的漩涡。现在已经足够晚到校巴开始搭乘和运输他们的贵重物品，但是对于日常住宅交通还太早了。不过，Neal沿着路边慢慢的开着，绿树成荫的街道，怀旧和因安全而被限制的时速。

这是他以前的幼儿园，他在路边停了一会。教室的灯开着，他能看见那些小小的身体在他们的书桌前。物是人非。就算是从他这个距离他也能看到那些电脑和笔记本，以及所有其他的现代科技。一个保安 --- 另外一件新的事物 --- 走过来。用一辆租来的车在学校附近打转大概不是一个好主意。

“先生，一切都还好吗？”

他笑了笑。“很好 – 我以前在这里上学，很多年以前。只是有点怀旧。”不需要撒谎。

那个保安很礼貌但是坚定的要求他离开。

Neal启动汽车跟随着道路绵延贯穿过周围的住户。他的老房子，那个在Marry Lane的已经面目全非了。Aunt Ellen在她确定永远退休后买了它，现在来到Florida。Neal想知道现在是谁住在那里 --- 看看他们是否又在这片土地上添加了些新的故事，把它变成另外一个在已经充满了过于招摇的房屋的街上又一个大豪宅。

在第三个停车标志的地方右转，然后左转，来到了他另外一个家，那个Burkes的地方。就像Merry Lane的房子一样，它的新主人添加，重新构建，改造到一个荒唐的地步。Peter的父母也已经走了很久了。

Neal叹了口气。好吧，这又不像是你真的想要回到过去，是不是？

他漫无目的的开着车，愁思伴随着回忆追逐着他走过一条条街，直到他发现他自己来到一个熟悉的地方。一个棒球场和操场。雾在这里徘徊着，聚集成一个圆面在这个开放空间里，包围着丛林健身房，滑滑梯和秋千。公园里很安静，出奇的安静，雾让所有的一切都悄无声息，除了一些海鸥飞过的叫声和铁链发出咯吱咯吱的响声外。Neal的手指划过那个潮湿的金属。另外一个记忆从他的脑海调笑而出，秋千和一个男孩。。。

“我就知道我会在这找到你。”一个声音 --- 熟悉，挚爱，打断了他的回想。他转过身。一个男人穿着凌乱的米色风衣大步穿过了薄雾。Neal笑了。

“你怎么做到的？”

“猜的。”

“没想到你能赶过来。”Neal评论道。

“在这个世界怎么能错过这个，你应该知道的。”

“你做了什么，告诉美国陆军协会这是你的第三十个高中聚会？她为你延迟了那场审判？”

“Nah，那些Dutchman的律师轮换制度。他说Hagen给了他要他杀死书本经营商的命令，甚至告诉他怎么去做。提供了剩下其余债卷伪造计划的日期，时间和地点。显然Hagen决定做这个交易。他盯着一些更大的鱼 --- 那个委托假冒数以百计的加拿大人。审判结束。”

“Nice。”Neal推了一把秋千。“但是很遗憾。”

“为什么？”

“我很希望我的证言也会在记录上。”

“其他的案子上会有计划的，那里总是有其他的案子。”

“Yeah，我知道—但是White Collar和Art Crime的很少合并一起上法庭。而且国家统计局不喜欢懦弱现役代理作为平民事务专家作证。”他叹了口气，失望的。

“你46了，还是Art Crimes部门的头。我不认为你需要担心你的履历。”

Neal得意的笑了笑，Peter是对的。但是看回来，他通常都是，但是他就是忍不住要和Peter顶嘴。“比那些抵押贷款欺诈和银行诈骗的要好。”他们都笑了。Neal加到，“昨晚看见Moz和El了。你敢相信他们最大的那个孩子下个月就要高中毕业了吗？？”

这回轮到Peter大笑了。“你一定在开玩笑！回想起来，El刚刚开始时根本不想要孩子。”

“好吧，你知道Moz很有说服力。”

“他叫他自己不择手段的傀儡大师是有个很明显的原因的。”

“不知道他们会不会结婚。”Neal沉思道。

“如果El想要在手指上带个戒指，相信我，她现在手上一定会有一个。”Peter以老朋友的姿态断言。

他们绕着操场走了一圈。那个滑滑梯是新的 --- 五彩缤纷的塑料模块代替了原来铝抛光的滑滑梯底部。那个旋转梯不见了，大概因为受害者太多而惹来的诉讼。

“我一直都很喜欢这个操场。”Peter说。“这有很多乐趣。”

Neal点头同意。“不过，这看起来小多了。记忆的把戏。”

他们绕回了秋千。Neal有一个冲动想要坐下。那不至于小到不舒服，但是离地面太近了。“我想对于这个来说我太高了。也太老了。”

Peter站在他身后，扑哧一笑表示同意，然后停住了。

“怎么了？”

“只是想起些事。”

“好事？”

“Yeah – 我想是的。”

“你想？”

“我不确定是不是真的，或者是我想象的。”Peter朝远处看了看。“应该是只有6岁的时候。---在这里，秋千这里。一些从学校来的孩子 --- 我不太记得他名字了 --- 将一个小小孩推到在地上。”

Neal感到他的心跳加速 --- 这就是他之前想起来的回忆。“然后你叫他离开--- 我想你恐吓他说你会告诉所有人他还尿床。”

“Yeah --- 就是这个！”Peter甩着他的头，不敢相信。“那是你 --- 那个小小孩是你？”

“我不敢相信这个 – 那是你。我怎么可以忘记这个？”Neal歪过他的头，抬头看向Peter。“这有一点---”Neal想不出那个单词。

“可怕？”

Neal试图荡秋千，但是却划破了他的鞋子。“有点难以置信，但是我想我们一直都是命中注定做朋友。”

“朋友，yeah。”Peter同意，自嘲的抿了抿嘴唇。他弯下腰，吻了Neal，用力的吻着他，将那些缠绵不去的忧愁吻走。三十年过去了，Peter的亲吻仍然像个征服者，然而他他的吻也带着丈夫和情人间的温柔。同样也是朋友。“想要推一把？”

“当然，为什么？”Neal收起他的腿然后向后靠。Peter的手在他的上面抓着了链条。

最后的雾气被燃尽，早晨的太阳光如为他们的婚礼乐队镀上了一层金。

天空是明亮的蓝色，而这一天注定要令人惊叹。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 授权：  
> elrhiarhodan  
> Thank you so very much. I would be delighted to give you permission to translate


End file.
